Tears of Our Past
by Shirahane Aikawa
Summary: After being hurt by his first love Furihata Kouki vowed to never fall in love again he transferred to Seirin in order to move on. But then his resolve is tested, when he is reunited with his first love Akashi Seijuro. Things gets more complicated for him when he also got the returning student Kagami Taiga's attention. "I love you and that's all there is to it." AkaFuri KagaFuri
1. Our First Meeting

**Tears of Our Past**

**Summary**: "Our love is like a prayer it's powerful it will withstand any obstacle we'll face together." Kouki transferred to Seirin in order to forget the painful past he experienced back in his time in Teiko.

**Genre**: Romance/ High School Drama

Shounen-Ai

**Warning**: Headstrong Kouki

* * *

**First Quarter**

**Our First Meeting**

* * *

"Its a perfect day today!" Kouki said to himself as he look at his reflection in the mirror, looking admiringly to his Seirin uniform. The truth is he doesn't really care about his appearance like any other boy his age but today he needs to be presentable because today is the first day of his freshman year in Seirin high school. "All right! I got to go!" he said to himself once again before grabbing his book bag and ran out of his room to the kitchen, he then picked up the bread he prepared earlier he then rush outside his apartment slamming the door shut behind due to his haste. Without looking at his way he bumped into someone.

"What the hell are you doing.." Its more of an angry statement rather than a question.

Kouki's good mood turned sour when he heard **that** _awfully_ familiar voice.

"Well, it's your fault for blocking _my_ way.." he said defiantly looking at the towering red head with a scowl on his face. "Kagami-kun.."

"Tch," displeased Kagami turned away uncaring-ly (If there's such a word) to the fuming brunette.

"You're the one rushing without looking on your way idiot," he said walking ahead leaving Kouki to watch his back with a scowl on his face.

"_I hate the jerk! Since the first time I met him he always get on my nerves," _Kouki thought while grimacing as he remembered the first time they met.

"_Ne..ne...Kouki you know how to play basketball right?" Aki one of the children who he always play basketball with since he moved in next door apartment where the kid lives asked excitedly, 'Gah! How can I say to Aki-kun that I don't really know how to play basketball and that in middle school I was just-" he paused at the thought remembering his experience on his middle school basketball team makes him really sad and he don't really want to do the 'Trip down memory lane' kind of thing._

_"Ne, Kouki?" Aki asked once more while clutching at his shirt._

_Kouki sweatdropped, what choice does he have? If he tell him the truth he'll called a liar.. 'Well I'm not really a liar since I also know how to play basketball but I'm just not very good at it...' he thought while looking at Aki who has this puppy dog eyes he looks so damn cute that saying no is out of the question._

"_Kouki?"_

"_Of course I can!" he said confidently while dribbling the ball on his hand, "At first I'll show you how to do a three point play.." he bragged making the little boy's green eyes shine in anticipation._

_"Alright, here I go!" He said shooting the ball into the air, "Please...go in!" but luck is not on his side today the ball was too high in the air that it flew outside the court._

_"Wow, it's a home run Kouki..." Aki commented awe his green eyes watch the ball fly out of the sky._

* * *

**_Meanwhile..._**

_"Wow, this taste good..." the red head said to himself while taking a bite of a corn dog on his hand, he was too busy eating to realize an impeding object (falling from the sky) is about to hit him._

_"Look out!" A voice shouted at him._

_"Wha?" he turned around only to see a ball flying towards him and then in a moment he felt pain on his head.._

**_BAM!_**

_"Hey are you all right?!" Kouki asked worriedly while taking a deep breath._

_"Yeah, Mister are you okay?" Aki asked the red head._

_The red head turned towards the two newcomer with the most scary look he could muster, how dare these two asked him if he was okay?! Of course he was __**NOT**__ okay! He just got hit by a basketball ball for goodness sake! An angry vein popping out of his head._

_"Do I look like okay?!" he yelled making the two newcomer wince at the intensity of his voice._

_"I'm sorry I tried to shoot the ball but...erm.." Kouki faked his cough, "Well anyway I'm really sorry I didn't mean it.." he apologized sincerely to the obviously angry and pained man._

_"U-Um..yes, s-sorry mister Kouki-chan was just showing me how to shoot a three pointer!" Aki said quietly._

_"You teaching this kid a three point play? You shot the ball like what they do in baseball! Are you sure you can even play ball?!" Kouki frown how could this guy insult him?! Well, yes he admit that he was not that good he's an average player of course not on par with the Generation of Miracles but __**still**__ he could still play!_

_"You arrogant jerk! I'm taking my sorry back! I will never apologize to a jerk like you!" he said fuming in anger his both hand clenched into fist._

_The red head twitched, "__**You **__calling me a jerk?!"_

_"Yeah, you're a__** jerk**__! You want me to repeat it?! You're a big jerk!" Kouki shout back at him in anger, 'This guy really pissing me off!'_

_"I'm the one who should call __**you **__that! You're the one who hurt someone!" And that the start of their shouting match._

_"Please stop this both of you!" Aki shouted as he already had enough hearing the two teen shouting at each other._

**_!_**

* * *

_Kouki huffed angrily, shouting worn him out, that red head guy made his blood boil... "Oh well there's no use thinking about that now..." he was about to open his door taking the key out of his pocket when the door next to his place open, he look up only for their eyes to meet..._

_1..2..3.._

_"WAAAAA!" both of them shouted._

_"What the hell are you doing here?!" both of them once again said in unison._

_"Well, I..." Kouki uttered._

_"So..are you here to apologize? Come on I'm waiting..." the red head said triumphantly his arms across his chest._

_"I'm never going to apologize to you jerk!" he shouted as he key in his door slamming it loud as he could leaving the red head outside._

_"Che, whatever..." he said as he goes inside his own apartment, "Hey oyaji should I bring your luggage out now?" he asked his father who was currently busy closing his suitcase._

_"Yes, thanks Taiga..."_

* * *

Kouki sighed deeply, truthfully he wants to know why this is happening to his life, Kami! He's very responsible person, he study so hard even though he's tardy and sometimes curse his teachers or wishing their school burned down so he don't need to go to school. Other than that he may not have plenty of friends but he still have friends.

**But** why god is punishing him right now?

"Kami-sama what did I do wrong for you to punish me like this." he moaned tearfully he couldn't believe what's happening to his life right now. The annoying guy he met outside the basketball court that day. He then learned that his name is Kagami Taiga who just arrived from America and that's not all Kagami wasn't just his neighbour but also his classmate and not just classmate he's also sitting in front of him (he was so tall he couldn't see the board!). And that's **NOT** the end of it, he's also part of the Basketball team (The same team he joined as the team manager).

Talk about the worst luck of all!

"Stop squirming." Kouki glared at the red haired male who was seating next to him by the window. He has this usual rough attitude. He tried his best to ignore Kagami.

"Furihata-kun, just calm down.. Kagami-kun may look annoying but he's a good guy..." Kuroko said for the first time cutting off the heavy air around them.

"Yeah Furi..Listen to Kuroko..." Kagami jested with a wide smirk on his face.

Kouki still ignored him even though he was tempted to scream at him.

"_No Kouki calm down.._" He said slowly breathing in and out. _"This jerk is testing your patience... but he's already getting on my nerves."_ He told himself.

"Please don't call me like that we're not even close.." Kouki said irritably.

Kagami smirked, he was trying to shut him out and he's not gonna let him do that.

_"What an interesting guy..." _Kagami thought as he watch Kouki sideways.

**"Come to think of it transferring here in Japan is not a very bad idea after all.."**

* * *

**A/N: Continue? Is this worth a second chapter? I know another crack pairing, Kagami x Kouki fic but well this is a fan fiction so anything could happen. This fic is Canon-ish and Au-ish kindda haha :)**

**Please Read and Review!**


	2. Want Some Burgers?

**Second Quarter**

**Do you want some burgers?**

* * *

**…**

Kouki woke up early by the next morning (by 5:00 am) for his first part time job of the day delivering newspapers. though getting up early in the morning prepping the papers in his bike and set out for the day with a relatively low wage wasn't appealing for others (for him it's better than nothing) after he locked the door of his apartment he turned around to see Kagami coming out of his apartment (wearing a tank top and a running shorts). He scowl instantly seeing the red head first thing in the morning wasn't really the sight he wanted to see.

"Oh, you're here…" Kagami said plainly.

"Good morning to you too Kagami-kun." Kouki greeted his neighbour (even though he really hated his guts for annoying him) he still need to be polite (after all they are classmates and involved in a same club together.)

Kagami scoffed arrogantly wrapping his arm across his chest, "You're being _awfully _polite now huh did you eat something bad?_" _

_"__I spoke too soon no matter what he still get on my nerves_!" Kouki thought to himself as he silently trying to stop himself from yelling first thing in the morning.

* * *

"I get it. It's early in the morning and all but…why are you following me Kagami-kun?" Kouki couldn't help but to ask with un-amused look on his face ಠ.ಠ (he's on his bike unsurprisingly Kagami could match the speed of his bike).

"I have an ulterior motive…" Kagami said bluntly.

"What ulterior motive?" Kouki asked once again with a suspicious look on his face. (Stopping on his tracks)

"Well duh to be able to play one on one you need another player that's where you come in…" Kagami said, "Be thankful that I'm even asking you the privilege to be my warm up partner."

Kouki's mouth twitched in annoyance an angry vein popping out of his forehead (he really hate this guy's guts).

"I may not be as good as you but I can handle a challenge!" he said eagerly.

Kagami smirked satisfied with his answer, "Well that's a spirit! Now come on there's this basketball court near Maji Burger…"

"Wait a minute…" Kouki said as he put his hand on top of the red head's shoulder stopping him from his tracks.

"What?"

"I didn't say I'll be your one on one partner without anything in return you'll be treating me burgers in Maji after this." Kouki said sinisterly. "So do we have a deal?" Kouki watch Kagami as he scratch his chin he couldn't believe he was actually considering his terms.

Kouki smiled inwardly, _"He's a real basketball junkie…"_

"Yeah sure why not?"

* * *

"God we're late!" Kouki said catching up his breath as they both boarded the train just in time the door closes. (They are both so late they don't have a chance to even eat a single thing after their one on one game this morning)

"It's **_your_** fault this time…you kept on saying one more time when you already know the result of the game…"

"Shut your big trap Kagami-kun you're just lucky this time…"

"Uh…ohayo..Kagami-kun…Furihata-kun…" Kuroko greeted them (out of nowhere surprising Kagami.

"Waaah! Kuroko-teme are you making fun of me this early in the morning?!" Kagami said while messing up Kuroko's blue hair.

"Itaidesu…I'm not Kagami-kun uh…so who won the match?"

Kagami scoffed, "Heh of course I destroyed him…" Kouki smacked the back of Kagami's head.

"BaKagami!"

"B-Bakagami?"

"It's fitting nickname to you Kagami-kun."

* * *

"You two are late I expect it from Kagami but Furihata and Kuroko?" Hyuga said once they entered the gym. " As punishment you three will stay behind for another hour of cleaning the other first years will leave the same time as us seniors."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kagami cried foul.

Fukuda and Kawahara sighed they didn't have to stay back to clean for this day.

"That was harsh…" Koganei commented (while holding the ball) watching Hyuga lectured the trio.

"That punishment is lighter compared to coach's Spartan punishment." Izuki said behind Koganei making the latter cringe as he remembered the time Riko punished them from being late.

"I've been here this whole time." Kuroko said trying to get out of the punishment.

"Lies Kuroko you're with us the entire time!"

"You don't have to say that forcefully Kagami-kun."

"I'm really sorry for being irresponsible team manager…" Kouki sighed (feeling sorry for himself) it's embarrassing to be late like this (since he's the team manager he's supposed to be the first one to be in the gym preparing everything before the whole team arrive for the morning practice.)

"Don't say sorry you dumbass…" Kouki's brown eyes widen in surprise feeling Kagami's large hand on top of his head (it's wrong they're both guys but his touch made his heart skip a beat), "It's my fault for making him late I asked him to play one on one with me earlier this morning so I'll take his punishment." Kagami said directly to Hyuga.

"Kagami-kun?" admitting to himself that he's quiet touch by his actions even though majority of the time Kagami irked him to no end.

"What are you looking at me for? Baka…" Kagami said (loud enough for him to hear) ruffling his brown hair into a mess.

"Geez, if you put it that way…" Hyuga started to rub the back of his head, "But punishment still a punishment and-…" he couldn't finish what he was about to say when Riko entered the gym (while skipping happily)

Tsucchi paled, "Did you see what Riko just did?!" he said while holding the ball on his hand.

Mitobe gulped really hard (nodding in agreement)

"Finally guys Kaijo High School agreed to have a practice match with us!" Riko said happily (the boy's sweatdropped as they can literally see cutesy flowers surrounding their coach).

"Urk, what the hell is this?"

"Izuki tomare…"

"Uh what's with that coach just now?" Kagami said unimpressed by the coach's display.

"Just keep quiet Kagami…" Koganei advices his kouhai.

"Aren't they the best in the Kanagawa region?" Tsucchida said to Koganei who nodded.

"Yes and this year they have one of the Kiseki no Sedai in their arsenal." Riko said with a serious look on her face, "Kise Ryouta…"

"Heh~ finally I can play with stronger opponent."

"Don't worry everyone they won't disappoint us…" Riko tried to reassure the team.

"Disappoint us? They're stronger than us!"

"Kouki after your cleaning duty stay back with me we have some work to do!"

"Uh yeah sure…" Kouki couldn't help but to agree.

* * *

They finished cleaning by 6:30 by 7:00 pm they are about to go home when Kagami and Kuroko bump into Kouki on the way out of the gym with research materials on his arms.

"Uh Furihata-kun…"

"Going home now? See you tomorrow Kuroko-kun Kagami-kun…"

"You'll stay back with the coach?" Kagami asked looking straight to Kouki's eyes.

"Yeah it's fine though I still have my part time job at the convenient store near the train station…" Kouki said with a smile.

"Don't work too hard Furihata-kun…"

"Thank you Kuroko-kun…"

Kouki catches Kagami staring at him (he twitched in annoyance), "What are you staring at me? Wanna have a second match afterwards…"

"Heh~ you wanna get destroyed again?"

"You're annoying me again."

"KOUKI COME HERE!" Riko yelled out his name.

"Uh sorry I have to go see you two tomorrow!" Kouki said as he run towards the 'office' of 'Riko'.

* * *

"Kagami-kun?" Kuroko said once he noticed Kagami stopped walking.

"Sorry Kuroko go on without me I forgot something back in School..."

Kuroko didn't say anything but only smile knowingly.

* * *

"You sure you'll be okay here alone Riko-chan?"

"Yeah my house is just near school so I'll be fine." Riko said reassuring Kouki.

"I can bring you home Riko...you're a girl after all."

"Don't worry Kouki just go or you'll be late for your part-time job..."

"Ok..." Kouki said unsure by Riko's decision but he couldn't do anything if she insist she's going to be fine.

* * *

Kouki sighed as he closes the (sliding) door of the gymnasium.

_ "Another day is about to end for me..."_

"Yo.."

Kouki turn to his side to see Kagami leaning at the wall to the shed next to the gym.

"K-Kagami-kun what are you doing here?" Kouki asked as he approach Kagami.

"Here..." Kagami roughly shove a brown packet on Kouki's chest.

"Oww what was that all about? What's this?" Kouki opened the pocket immediately making his stomach growl at the smell of beef and pickles coming out of it. "Hamburgers why?" he said looking up to the taller male.

"Well remember earlier you said in exchange of one on one match this morning I have to treat you burgers so here...it wasn't much it's my left over anyway so I'm giving it to you."Kagami said looking away (in an effort to hide the blush that embarrassingly graces his cheeks) Damn who thought that giving burgers to someone is this embarrassing?!

Kouki chuckled aware of Kagami's embarrassment.

"And why are you laughing?!" Kagami fumed.

"No I'm not..."

"Yeah whatever."

"Kagami-kun..."

"Yeah what is it now?"

"Thanks..."

"Bakaaa why are you saying thanks?! Idiot..."

**_"And that's the start of the summer season that I will never forget..."_**

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the delay! Thank you everyone for reviewing and adding this fic to your fav/alert list! I really appreciate it! I know this is an unusual pairing but please PLEASE bare with me! There would be a LOT of things in store for them (And guess what Akashi WILL appear in future chapters!) So please tune in for more! And I repeat this is KagamixKouki (KagaFuri) and Past (AkaFuri) :D you wanna find out more? Then continue checking ToP for more updates in the future!**

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	3. It Just happens

**Notes: I know it's late _really_ late but it's better this way than never updating. Hopefully I didn't lose any reviewers. Enjoy reading!**

* * *

**QUARTER 3**:

It Just happen that the person I love is...

* * *

Kouki is minding his own business while listening intently to their math teacher explain a new formula they could use to solve the problem she wrote on the board when all of the sudden Kagami who's sitting in front of him turn around to face him, once their eyes met his heart started to beat erratically against his chest…

**_Dug dug.._**

"W-What?" Kouki asked quietly, but Kagami didn't say anything but instead threw a crumpled paper over his open book. He stared at it before turning to look at the red head's broad back. "W-What is this?" he asked once again in a hush voice.

"Read it baka." Kagami replied quietly and carefully not wanting to get their teacher's attention to them. Kouki frowned as he start un-crumpling the paper carefully reading what's inside the letter.

**Oi meet me at the park from we're we first met after school baka.**

**I'll be waiting**

**-Kagami**

* * *

**"****I'll be waiting…"**

...

Those words kept on repeating like a broken recorder in his mind what could Kagami possibly want from him? Like why would he want them to meet up all of the sudden? Kouki sighed, as he entered the closet room to get the balls out before the afternoon practice starts.

Kouki shook his head as if trying to erase the crazy thought filling his mind, _"No, Kouki you can't think like that! B-but why would he want to meet up at the park? No no… I shouldn't think too much into it Kagami-kun is straight and-…"_ his roller-coaster train of thoughts is interrupted when the subject of his inner turmoil appeared right behind him.

"Hey."

Kouki flinched at the sound of Kagami's rough voice.

"W-What?" Kouki bit his lower-lip, damn it he stuttered!

"Coach is asking for you...she sent me here to help you carry the balls out or something." Kagami said while brushing his hair awkwardly.

"Oh, don't worry I'll do it myself…as a player you can't carry things like this." Kouki said as he turn his back from Kagami somehow seeing the basket full of basketball ball's is more comforting than the burning gaze he was feeling the red head is giving his back.

"Na, its fine I'll help it'll only takes forever if you're the only one moving." Kouki's heart leap as he felt their skin touches, it was for a brief moment but a sudden spark travel throughout his body.

"Hey."

Kouki jumped back down, "S-Sorry…" he stuttered nervously he tried to move away from the red head but found himself falling backwards.

"Oi careful!" Kagami exclaimed grabbing the smaller boy instinct sending Kouki back to his arms.

"W-Waaah…s-sorry!" he apologized, looking up only to realize their faces are only inches from each other. Immediately a blush graces his cheeks his heart pounding against his ribcage so hard it feels like his heart is jumping out of his chest. He tried to move away fully aware of the position they're in but Kagami held him firmly in place.

"Are you all right?" Kagami asked gently.

Kouki swallowed real hard, while trying to still his beating heart but it was useless when he start feeling Kagami's warm breath on the back of his neck. _"No…I can feel his breath on my skin." _His inner turmoil started once again and he doesn't know how to stop it.

"Hey, are you listening to me?"

"Uh, y-yeah." Kouki nodded meekly, "Thanks." He thanked the red head quietly.

"No problem…"

* * *

**Nervous and Unfocused**

...

Is the two words describing him right now after the _'incident'_ happened inside the closet room, he couldn't think straight and all he could think about is Kagami and how he felt so good while he was in his arms.

_"__No I can't lose focus just because of something like this! Pull yourself together the team still has preliminaries to prepare for and they can't go on if their manager is acting like this."_ Kouki thought to himself while slapping himself silly trying to get himself to focus on his job.

...

**Meanwhile **

**"Somehow s**omething feels different about Furi right now." Kawahara said out of the blue, making the other two first years turned their gaze at him from the ball they we're holding.

"What do you mean Kashi?" Fukuda asked his team mate his eyebrow arching in confusion.

The two watch their classmate shrugged his shoulder, "Well can't you see?" he answered, and rolling his eyes for them not getting what he was trying to say. "W-Well he's cute." He said quietly not wanting the other boys make a face at him for actually calling their team manager-a boy no less '_cute_'.

Fukuda made a face.

"Gross?"

"But man I know I sound so bad right now but somehow Furi's _ditziness_, meek and also adding to the list is his appearance dude…he doesn't need any girl he can just look at himself in a mirror."

Kagami's ear perk up, frowning automatically, at the mention of Kouki's name. At last he couldn't take it anymore, he then found himself walking towards the three.

"Kagami-kun?" Kuroko watched the red haired walk towards the three boys.

"Oi, you three." Fukuda and Kawahara gulped real hard as the red haired menacing aura scare them out.

"W-What is it Kagami?" Kawahara stuttered at the sight of the red haired's intimidating presence.

"Stop talking about Kouki that way."

"Eh?" Fukuda blinked, "Furi? Did you just call Furi by his first name?" he asked in confusion.

"Yeah? When did you two become close?"

"Well," now this is Kagami's turn to stuttered while turning away to hide the redness that grace his cheeks.

"Are you blushing Kagami?" Fukuda asked, while trying to take a look of his team mate's face.

"S-Shut up! Just back off okay? And stop calling Kouki _c-cute_ okay?!" Kagami said forcefully making the two even more suspicious.

"What's the big deal?" Kawahara asked, while rubbing the side of his forehead in confusion, he couldn't understand where his red haired team mate was coming from.

"Why are you so over-protective of Furi?"

"I'm NOT!" Once again Kagami denied furiously.

Kawahara was about to say something back to the furious red head when the sound of their equally furious team captain echoed throughout the gym.

"Hey you first years why are you four slacking off there?! Get on with the training idiots!" Hyuga said yelled out, an angry vein popping out of his forehead.

"Somehow Hyuga is scarier right now." Koganei whispered to his friend, Mitobe who nodded in return gulping really hard.

"Well Hyuga will always be Hyuga." Tsucchi shrugged his shoulder.

"You lot are always a big headache!" Riko sighed deeply while rubbing the bridge of her nose in frustration.

"Headache? I have a joke for-" Izuki started but even before he could say his joke, Riko pushed him away.

"We have no time for your non-sense Izuki." Riko said in irritation.

* * *

Practice finished exactly 6 pm, Kagami and Kuroko decided to stay back to do extra laps and by the time they are finish it's already 7 pm. After their exercise they run back towards the club room to sit down to still their ragged breathing.

"Kagami-kun." Kuroko called out the red head as he watch the taller boy remove his sweat soaked t-shirt.

"Yeah?" Kagami replied absentmindedly before picking his bag to get his unfinished burger from lunch and start eating it.

"You like Furihata-kun." The sudden statement from the misdirection expert made him choke on his food. "Does this reaction means I'm right?" the blue haired teen asked once again his blue eyes staring intently to the red head as if waiting to catch him on a lie.

After getting his composure back Kagami faked his cough before returning the Teiko's phantom sixth man's gaze, "Yeah." He said with a shrug as if it wasn't a big deal.

"Wow."

"What?" Kagami snapped in irritation at Kuroko's response.

"I thought you're going to deny it."

"Well, I'm not going to deny my feelings." He winced, he sounded like a sap. He couldn't believe he just had this conversation with Kuroko.

"I didn't know you're into guys Kagami-kun." Kuroko said without malice.

"I'm straight," Kagami said firmly, "It just happened that the person I like is a guy as well…and frankly I don't really care if we're of same gender. I like him that's it." The red head said without hesitation making Kuroko smile warmly.

Kagami frowned seeing his basketball partner smile, "You're smile is creeping me out stop that Kuroko."

"Kagami-kun is a dummy."

Kagami twitched an angry vein popping out of his forehead, "What did you just said Kuroko-teme?!" he said while grinding his fist over the smaller boy's head.

"Itadesu, Kagami-kun."

"That's the main idea, baka."

"It's about time for Furihata-kun to be happy you know."

"What?"

"Huh?" Kuroko blinks when Kagami turned around to face him once again.

"What do you mean by that Kuroko." He asked gruffly.

"It's not my place to tell so it's best if it comes from Furihata-kun."

"About what?" Now he's curious, what the hell is Kuroko's saying?

Kuroko frowned, "Kagami-kun is an idiot." He said as he turned to walk away.

"Hey wait just a minute Kuroko-teme we're not done talking yet!" Kagami said following the smaller boy's trail.

* * *

**Note 2: Yes, everyone this is KagaFuri a new pairing indeed. But Akashi will make an appearance here as well. And Kouki's heart will be torn. **

**Please Review everyone tell me what you think! :D**


	4. When You Can

**This chapter is dedicated to **

**Jimbei22**

**For being SUCH a sweetie and liking KagaFuri as much as I do! Enjoy this Shoujo-ish chapter! :D**

* * *

**Quarter Four**

**When you can't hide no matter how much you tried…**

* * *

**_I always have a recurring dream or maybe I can say it was a nightmare_,**

_"This is how it is...and this is how it supposed to be..this is what I am now.."_

**_In that dream I'm always with someone... I love and lost..._**

_"I just want everything to come back to how it use to be..."_

_"If you're not with me then you're against me."_

**_But in that dream it always ended on 'us' walking our separate ways and me begging him not to leave but it was no use, and by the time I woke up I was left with a heavy feeling in my heart._**

_"Goodbye..."_

Kouki sits up from his sleep turning to his alarm clock it reads 4:50 am again he woke up ten minutes before he was suppose to get up. He cursed while rubbing his forehead in frustration he had already distanced himself, moved away, force himself to forget, and busied himself with schoolwork and countless part-time job but whatever he do he can't get away from **_him_**.

_"How can I continue to live like this?"_

**That morning** since he can't go back to sleep Kouki decided to get ready for school, with Kagami's invitation suddenly at the back of his mind. He open his door slowly looking for any sign of the red head in the vicinity. When he was sure Kagami wasn't around he silently close and lock the door behind him. The last thing he needed is Kagami adding up to the list of his worries.

He press the button of the elevator waiting for it to open luckily he didn't have to wait for it since its only six in the morning and the rest of the neighborhood are still sleeping, sighing, he entered the lift. Alone.

**His escape is successful!**

"Hey wait!"

**But of course he spoke too soon.**

"Hold the door will ya." Kagami said gruffly as he join him inside. Kouki looks away from the taller red head hugging his book bag closer to his chest hoping he would just ignore him like before.

"You're up early." Kagami said cutting the silence between them. Looking at the smaller male. He stared at the still silent boy by his side.

"Yeah." Kouki replied thriftily leaving no room for conversation.

Kagami raised his brows in confusion. _Why is he is so meek all of the sudden?_ Usually Kouki wasn't like this. By now he had said some witty retort by the time he was finish talking.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm fine."

"Are you sure about that?" Okay, something is definitely wrong. Usually Kouki is not this silent and snappy. "Kouki?" he call out the smaller boy's name to no avail it's like his mind was in somewhere else than with him.

"Hey!" Finally he had enough he grab Kouki by his arm and made the smaller boy turn to face him, a bit annoyed Kouki swatted his hand away.

"What now?" Annoyed, he glared at the red head, can't Kagami can't read the atmosphere and just leave him alone?

"I was talking to you."

"Sorry, I was...thinking of something." Kouki reasoned out looking away surprise that his annoyance quickly fizzle out once he fully saw the red head's face.

* * *

"Hey you dumbass stop frowning." Kagami said squeezing Kouki's cheek stretching it to make him look like the smaller boy is smiling.

"C-Cut eit wouch!" He protested incoherently as the red head continue to squish his face. Once the taller boy is satisfied Kagami let go of his now bruised cheek.

"There the frown on your face is gone now." Kagami said smirking triumphantly at him making him click his tongue.

"I hate you." Kouki grumbled looking away but a blush's already gracing his cheeks.

"I know." Kagami said his smirk never leaving his face. "What's up with you? Being moody does not suit you _dummy_." he said while messing Kouki's hair up.

"Hey c-cut it out!" Kouki huffed as he turn to look away from the annoying red head he was now facing the door of the train but he saw the glimpse of Kagami staring at him _intensely_ by the reflection of the window making him suddenly more aware of his presence.

In a split second their eyes met.

**Red meets brown**.

But in his embarassment and the weird feelings he's having when the red head's around or giving him _this_ kind of attention or give him **_THE_** look his heart starts to beat against his chest and his stomach feels like its full of butterflies and he couldn't take that so he did what he thought he needed to do he look down on his feet as the intense feeling of Kagami's gaze became too much for him to handle.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Kagami asked, with genuine concern on his voice.

"Y-Yeah I'm fine."

**_"Am I really?"_**

* * *

"_What is this feeling? Just earlier I was feeling so down after that dream then Kagami-kun shows up and makes me feel so weird all of the sudden."_ Kouki thought to himself, the entire train ride even though he wasn't looking he knows Kagami was burning a look at his back and it was agonizing. _Why does he have to do this to him?_ It's not that Kagami is interested in him in any way they are both male and he's sure as hell the red head is straight.

_"No...no.. He's just teasing me... making fun of me..." _Kouki thought, nodding to himself both of his hand craddling his head, _"There's no way he's interested no way so just stop thinking about this and focus at the job right now."_ he thought, convincing himself.

"Uh, Furihata-kun." Kouki jumped, as he turn to face Kuroko who magically appeared in front of him.

"Uhmm, yes, do you need something Kuroko-kun?" he asked, while stilling his beating heart Kuroko has been his classmate since he freshman year in middle school at Teiko and he's also an assistant manager in its basketball club and yes they've been friends since then but he's still wasn't used to Kuroko's 'misdirection'.

"As the matter of fact I do need to tell you something Furihata-kun."

"I'm always ready to help." He chuckled nervously.

"Kagami-kun asked me to tell you to remind you about what he told you yesterday."

Kouki's heart skip a beat, Again. He was reminded of Kagami's invitation.

"Are you okay Furihata-kun? You're pale." Kuroko pointed out.

"I-I'm fine." Kouki bit his lips.

* * *

After his duties ended at the basketball club he really intended to meet up with Kagami since his invitation's still hanging on his head but instead he's been walking circles as he was busy fighting his inner conflict.

_"Do I really have to do this? Maybe I'm just making things bigger than it has to be...I'm just making things harder to myself..."_ He thought to himself, _"All I have to do is show up maybe Kagami-kun just need someone to be his practice partner."_ He nodded to himself, _"Yeah. Yeah that's it."_ He take a deep breath with now determined look on his face._ "Come on Kouki let's get this over with!"_ Decided, he turn his heel towards the alley once he did the dark alleyway brighten up as it was suddenly illuminated by colourful fairy lights.

Amaze he treaded the alley slowly his brown eyes fascinated the dim lights flooding from the alleyway towards the basketball court making the atmosphere feels and looks romantic.

And there he was in the middle of the basketball court was Kagami with a ball on his hand.

"You're late dumbass."

"S-Sorry I needed to do something." Kouki trailed off, his eyes still glued to the lights surrounding the court. Now he realized that the fairy lights was set up from the alleyway and to the entire basketball court. And they're the only people there.

"Are you just gonna stand there like a lamp post? Come here." Kagami said sounding impatient while he still stand there gawking at him.

"Uhm, Kagami-kun what is this all about?" Kouki asked wearily, still standing his ground. "And what's with the lights?" he couldn't help but to ask.

"You like it?"

"It's pretty..but you didn't answer my question."

"Ain't it obvious? We're gonna play ball."

Kouki sigh in relief, _Oh Kami-sama!_ He's just wanted to have someone to practice with! Any worries he has before now fading in the background but then again he felt _somewhat _disappointed _he just want to play ball._

"Come on we don't have much time."

"O-Okay." Kouki said, placing his book bag beside Kagami's things on top of the bench and not long after he joined the red head in the middle of the court. "S-So what do you want to do?" He asked looking up to the taller boy.

"I want you to stand behind the three point line." Kagami instructed Kouki, his face serious.

"G-Got it." Kouki walk backwards until he was behind the three point line. "And then?" he asked, waiting for Kagami's instruction.

"Then go for it."

"You want make a shot from here?" Kouki frowned, Kagami knows he can't shoot a three-pointer even if his life is depended on it!

"Yeah."

"I can't." Kouki shook his head.

"Want me to teach you." It wasn't a question it was a statement.

"Uh." But before Kouki can answer Kagami's already heading his way he jump backwards at the advancing tiger.

Kagami gave him a weird look, "What's up with you? You've been jumpy when I'm around." Of course, Kagami noticed since he wasn't really subtle at avoiding him.

"D-Don't mind me...I'm always like this." Kouki said looking anywhere but the red head.

"Whatever you say." Kouki froze on his spot as he felt the heavy weight of Kagami on his back his arm around him his hand holding his own. Their skin touching together like this sent a sudden shock of electricity in his entire body. "Deep breaths Kouki breathe in and out." Kouki flinches and pulls away as Kagami's hot breath tickled his skin making him shiver. _"D-Did Kagami-kun just called me by my name?"_ he thought as his heart pounded against his chest so hard it feels like its going to explode.

"What gives?" Kagami asked, as if getting annoyed by him.

"N-Nothing...s-sorry I..I really need to go." Kouki bowed to Kagami never looking at him either, he then turn towards the bench to get his bag. "T-Thank you for the quick basketball lesson b-but I-I need to go to work see you around Kagami-kun." He said, he was about to make his bee line to the exit but Kagami pulled his arm back down making him yelp. His heart made a thunderous sound in his chest as Kagami lift his chin up making him look straight at his eyes.

**Once again he couldn't take it**.

So he looks away.

"Am I too forward?"

"W-What?" Kouki looks up only for their lips to meet.

And then nothing.

* * *

**A/N: I know its been AGES! But in my defence real life is pain. I know all of you can relate, but the most important is I'm back for good! Just pray that laziness won't attack me again. LOL and yeah hope you peeps didn't cringed at the shoujo-ish parts of this fic (Most of it I believe) HAHAHA**

**Please be patient with me any mistakes will be corrected later, this is UNBETA'ED. **

**Enjoy! And please leave a REVIEW!**


	5. I made a promise to wait for him

**Quarter Five**

**I made a promise to wait for him**

* * *

Kouki closes the door of his apartment quietly waking up early in the morning to avoid Kagami, since last night no matter how many times he force himself to forget what happened he couldn't get it out of his head..It was like a broken tape recorder he can hear it being played over and over in his head it's driving him crazy.

Absentmindedly, he traces the lines of his lips where Kagami's lips touches his. He couldn't forget that touch of his lips on his own, it was soft and warm. Kouki's face heated up blush creeping on his face his heart beating erratically at the memory of _that_ kiss.

Kouki shook his head trying to remove the foreign feeling in his chest.

...

_"Stop this Kouki stop thinking about last night..."_ He keep telling himself, but it was useless his mind kept on rewinding what happen last time.

"_W-What are you-..." He trailed off, pushing himself away from the red head._

_But as if Kagami didn't heard him the red head just continue staring at him he look up to the taller boy he watch him as he rubbed the back of his head shyly a blush also gracing his cheek. _

"_Remember this place?" Kagami said as he look around the court. _

_Kouki frowned, **What is he getting at? Is he going to brush off the fact that he just kissed him?** _

"_You shot the ball for a three point play but instead it landed on my head. And that really hurt ya know." Kagami chuckled at the memory._

_Kouki blushed at the memory he was showing off his 'basketball prowess' to a kid but he instead he made a laughable mistake. "I-I said I was sorry that time." he stuttered embarassed at the thought of Kagami bringing it up. What's with this turn of events? _

"_**He kissed me but Kagami-kun's changing the subject." **_

_Kouki watch Kagami as he put both of his hand on his waist._

"_Well you took your sorry back!" he retorted playfully._

"_I-It was because you were being a jerk after I apologized to you!" _

"_You should have seen your face back then you were so red in anger." Kagami said amusedly at the thought._

"_W-Well so are you..." Kouki stuttered, "You're face back then was so red like your hair!" Kouki said looking up only to pause to see Kagami staring at him his crimson eyes intense and deep. _

_Concious all of the sudden Kouki rubbed the back of his head uneasily._

"_W-What?" _

"_I thought before you were just a weak and scrawny...annoying and..." _

"_Hey!" Kouki frowned. _

"_Let me finish." _

_Kouki huffed but he didn't say anything._

"_But then I've got the chance to get to know you better...you are not weak like I thought you are before..." Kagami said his crimson eyes focus his hazel eyes it was intense he felt he was melting onto his gaze. _

"_You are one of the strongest person I know you're caring, kind and what's more you love basketball the same way as I do, you're still annoying though..." _

"_Well yeah good news we feel the same way...a-about the annoying part." Kouki added quickly. _

"_Kouki." Kagami said his voice husky and deep making Kouki's heart beat against his chest again hearing him call him by his first name gives him this undescribable shiver down his spine and butterflies in his stomach. _

"_W-What?"_

"_I like you." _

"_Eh?" Kouki was speechless he just stared openly at Kagami. _

"_I...really r__**eally**_ _like you." _

_And then Kouki realized he must be joking so he laugh nervously. _

_"T-Thank you? I suppose...like you too." Kouki said with a weak smile._

_"I didn't mean it like 'I like you as a friend thing' I like you as in a lover would." _

_Kouki's hazel eyes widen, no way! His ears must be deceiving him. _

_ Kouki laughed._

_"What so funny?" Kagami asked not breaking his eye contact with him._

_"B-Because that was a good one...b-but please don't joke like that again." _

_"Do I look like I'm joking." Kagami said his crimson eyes gazing at him intently._

_"Y-You're not...joking?"_

_"I kissed you Kouki can't you figure it out?" _

_Kouki stared at Kagami his mind turning into mush he couldn't find the words to say things are happening all of the sudden he couldn't think straight._

_"You don't have to say anything right away I can wait." _

_"K-Kagami-kun...I...I'm flattered I really do...but you don't know what you're saying.." Yeah, Kouki nodded to himself there's no way Kagami knows what he was talking about can't he realize the reality of their situation? _

_"I know myself well enough." _

_"N-No you're not...you're straight Kagami-kun."_

_"Yeah I am hell I don't care that we're both male I like you that's all that matters." _

_Getting frustrated Kouki clench his hands into a fist so hard his knuckles turning white._

_"Stop this joke already it's NOT funny."_

_"I already told you I am **not **joking."_

* * *

_"It's best that I avoid Kagami-kun...there's no way his feelings was real he's just confused."_

"Yeah I know Oyaji I know you don't have to remind me." Kouki flinch hearing Kagami's voice closing on him he walk faster towards the opening elevator once inside he pressed the close button repeatedly

"Let me on, idiot..." Kagami said as he push the elevator's door sideways preventing it from closing.

"G-Good morning." He greeted, trying not to sound awkward.

"Morning." Kagami briefly replied.

"I-It's still early for you to leave for school." That's true, its only five-thirty am he woke up early with a plan to stay in the train station to wait till its time for him to go to school at six. _Just to avoid Kagami._

"Like you're the one to talk."

"Its different for me." That's also true since he is the basketball club manager he needs to be in school early to prepare for the morning practice before the other seniors and first years, like Kuroko and Kagami to arrive.

"It doesn't matter."

Kouki chose to say nothing squeezing himself as much as possible into the little corner of the elevator just being able to stare at Kagami's broad back making his heart flutter.

_"Kagami-kun's acting like nothing happened so...maybe I might as well act like nothing happen." _

"Don't forget about what I said to you last night."

Kouki flinches his heart beating in his ribcage so hard its as if it was the only sound he can hear.

"W-What did he just say?" Kouki asked himself, twice.

"I will wait for your answer, as long as it takes for you to come up with it."

"K-Kagami-kun I..." He said, but just in time for them to reach their destination.

"Come on we're going to be late for the first bus of the day."

* * *

"Is everything all right with you and Bakagami?" Riko asked him early in the morning while the others are doing their daily laps.

"H-Huh? O-Of course we're ok!" Kouki bit his lips, damn he sounds forceful denying it.

Riko visibly sighed, "That's what I was afraid of...you two being 'okay' are bad news."

"What do you mean Riko?"

Riko shrugged, "Well you two are always at each others throats and you guys being 'okay' means something happened." she said instinctively.

"Riko-chan you think too much."

"Did Bakagami already confessed that he likes you?" Riko asked directly Kouki choke on his water.

"H-How do you-" How did Riko know? Is she secretly a psychic?

"Its obvious that Bakagami likes you he just heard the others mention your name and he'll react to it..." Riko said like it was the most obvious thing in the world, "And you Kouki its obvious that you like him but you seems to be in denial."

"I-I'm not in denial!" Kouki said, there's no way he was in denial!

"Yeah_ right_." Riko said her voice dripping with obvious sarcasm.

"H-He can't like me."

"Says who...you? Even if you tell him that you can't just take away his feelings he has for you."

"I-I know that but..." Kouki said thoughtfully.

"What's stopping you Kouki?" Riko's question made Kouki's mind went back to the certain red head in his past.

"R-Riko-chan I..."

But before he could confide to the older girl the rest finished their laps.

"This is really the Spartan drill." Kawahara panted, wiping his dripping sweat with the back of his arm.

"I can't take it anymore." Fukuda added while he sits down the floor.

"I-I'm dying!" Koganei said leaning his head against the wall with Mitobe next to him doing the same thing.

Riko sigh deeply, "Alright we continue this conversation later." With that she face her team with a visible angry vein on top of her head, "Alright you lot! Let's start to learn another gameplay someone help Kuroko-kun stand up!" she said as Kuroko lying face down on the ground.

_"T-There's nothing to talk about right? I-I just have to avoid Kagami-kun he can't like me there's no way!" _As he turn his back around from the team Kagami stared at his back with indescribable look on his face.

* * *

**After practice:**

Kawahara approach Kouki while he arrange the record books on the bench.

"Hey Furi wanna come with us? We're going to get some burgers at Maji with Kuroko and Kagami." Kawahara said, pointing his thumb to the light and shadow.

"Yes, please come with us Furihata-kun." Kuroko said his cute blue eyes looking straight at him.

Kouki bit her lips, his eyes glance at the red head discreetly, he's supposed to avoid Kagami so no matter what he needs to lie.

"I-I can't I have something to do." He excused, hoping it was enough but it wasn't.

"And what is that." Kagami scoffed, clearly not believing his obvious lie.

"I..."

"Coach has already given us some off until exam week ends stop lying." the harshness on his voice hasn't slipped from Kawahara and Fukuda but Kuroko just frown disapprovingly, to who Kouki don't know.

"H-Hey chill out Kagami." Fukuda said feeling how intense the situation is becoming.

"You do not have any decency at all Kagami."

Kagami ignored the two.

"You don't think I- We..." Kagami corrected himself, "We didn't notice it."_ That you're avoiding me_.

Feeling guilty Kouki look away, "I-I'm really sorry...but I have something important I needed to do so...enjoy your time in Maji." He excused himself his eyes on his feet as he walk pass the trio but as he pass by Kagami the red head grab his arm pulling him back down, making him yelp.

"W-What..."

Alarmed Kawahara tried to come in between the two but surprisingly Kuroko stop him.

"H-Hey Kagami relax you don't have to pick a fight just because Furi turn us down!" Kawahara said with a trembling voice, fearing a fight's about to unfold.

"K-Kagami-kun."

"Whatever." Pissed off, Kagami let him go he watch the red head as he left the gym with Kawahara and Fukuda following suit.

"Furihata-kun." It was Kuroko.

"K-Kuroko I..."

"Sooner or later you have to face him...you can't continue this any longer."

_"You don't understand...no one understands what I'm going through..." _

* * *

At the basketball court

"Ouch!" Kagami winced in pain while massaging his aching head after Kuroko hit him with his ignite pass. "Damn you teme!" he yelled angrily.

"You can't just break stuff whenever you're angry Kagami-kun."

"Why the hell not? Kouki's obviously avoiding me."

Kuroko sighed as he sits down the nearby bench, "Furihata-kun has reasons." he started.

"Well what the hell is it?!" Kagami said impatiently.

"I know you're angry right now but think about what Furihata-kun must be thinking. He has a lots of things on his plate right now his mind all mess up besides don't you think he might only protecting you?" The bluenette said looking at Kagami.

"Protecting me from what?"

"From who you asked? Maybe from himself? You're straight and you have lots of potential Kagami-kun..."

"I told him I don't care about that."

"You might not care but Furihata-kun does..." Kuroko paused, "And also..."

"Also what?" Kagami raised his eyebrows, his curiously growing every minute Kuroko stayed quiet.

Kuroko sighed, "I can't tell you about it."

"What the hell's that suppose to mean?!"

"Its not for me to tell but it might be because of **_that_** reason Furihata-kun's keeping his distance."

...

**_"I made a promise I'll wait for him...and I don't want to break that promise..."_**

* * *

**This is the longest chapter I made, Wew I'm done finally! I haven't spell check this chap so bare with the mistakes in my defence its already 2:10 AM here I'll edit this when I can :D **

**Hope you like this Jimbei-chan! :D**

**Hope you lot enjoy this and leave reviews! Tell me what you think... pretty please?**


	6. What about we make a deal?

**Quarter Six**

**How about we make a deal?**

* * *

Kouki's day consist of many things, studies, basketball club activities and his part-time job. The whole day he successfully avoided Kagami and any sort of conversation relating to him. He barely even have the chance to even exchange small talks with the red head since they're all busy preparing for the inter-high.

Kouki found himself sighing deeply his hand gripping the strap of his bag as he walk to the train station after finishing his part time job he still have a few more hours to spare before the last train comes so he can still waste his time thinking. The truth is he's been passing time to make sure when he comes back home Kagami would probably sleeping believeing coming back home late will reduce the chance of them meeting. By now Kagami has had already know that he's avoiding him but then again he wasn't really subtle on doing it.

Kagami's angry but its better this way.

Kouki found a bench by the streets and sit on it.

_"I promise myself I'll wait for him but that promise was crumbling down ever since I've met Kagami-kun and I feel like I'm betraying Sei-chan." _Kouki bit his lip, his heart felt like being ripped into million pieces at the thought of Akashi. "But I've already betrayed Sei-chan because I'm already..." he paused his hand clench into a fist the fact that he is afraid to admit the truth scares him. Not knowing what to do scares the hell out of him! He was so deep in thought that he didn't notice someone sitting next to him.

"You alright?" The stranger asked making Kouki yelp a bit.

"E-Eh?" Kouki jumps on his seat as he gave the stranger a sideway glance seeing a very tall man taller than Kagami with half-long, brown hair that frames the stranger's dark eyes. His eyebrows are quite thick. And what caught Kouki's attention was the stranger's hand it was large even for him.

The stranger gave a chuckle at his reaction, flushing hard embarrassed that the stranger caught him staring at his hand.

"S-Sorry." Embarassed, Kouki apologize so quietly that the stranger probably has the hard time hearing his apology.

"Don't worry I get that a lot." The stranger said with a gentle smile. "You know I'm not exactly a friend I am a complete stranger but I sat down here because you look like you need someone to talk to and you know they say that telling a stranger about your problem there's no judgement I swear!" The stranger said raising his two hand as if he was surrendering.

"Uh, I..." Kouki stammered.

"I saw you look like you're troubled and I can't just leave someone like you alone what about we make a deal?" The stranger said kindly as the taller man turn to look at him, "You tell me your problem then I give you advice then I'll tell you my problem then you give me an advice."

Kouki sighed, this guy made opening up sound so easy.

"I-I'll try."

"So... you can start..."

Kouki sighing deeply while playing with his hand on his lap, "I-I don't know you might get gross out..."

"I have an open mind." the stranger said in understanding. Feeling brave of his reassurance and kindness Kouki turn to look at the empty space.

"I-I have this classmate...he said he likes me." Kouki started.

"And?" The stranger urged on.

"He said he'll wait for my answer but I can't..."

"Something or someone preventing you to do so?" the stranger guessed.

"S-Someone from my past...but..."

"You already in love with that classmate..." The stranger concluded.

"N-No...I..." Kouki desperately trying to deny the truth but he couldn't found a word to explain.

"The only problem with you is that you are in denial."

"I-I'm not I..."

"Yes you are." The stranger pressed on.

"W-What should I do? I can't..."

"Why do you feel that you can't admit your feelings." The stranger questioned.

"I made a promise to myself that I'll wait for him but...when I met Kagami-kun things started changing I felt like I'm betraying_ that_ promise." Kouki sniffed as tears started to stream down his face down to the back of his hand on top of his lap.

The stranger put his large hand on top of Kouki's back comforting him.

"Do you still think that you and that man from your past still has a chance?"

"I-I don't know."

The stranger sighed understanding Kouki's situation leaning his back on to the bench his brown eyes staring at the starless sky.

"It might sound selfish but you can't gamble your life waiting for a person in uncertainty do you think that you'll fall in love for this classmate of yours if you still love the man from your past?" the stranger shrugged as he look at the tear stained Kouki.

"I don't know."

"Don't you think you already fell out of love on the old one and now you're in love for this new one."

"I _really_ don't know."

"Everything will be easier and you'll feel free once you open up your heart and admit what you truly feel in here." The stranger said while pointing his large hand on his chest where his heart is.

"T-Thank you." Kouki didn't know this person he doesn't look that old but he sound so wise than their age put together.

"Don't thank me yet you still have to admit your feelings."

* * *

Kouki couldn't sleep the night before after thinking about the stranger's advice he decided to give Kagami his answer the answer he memorize in front of the mirror the entire night repeating it over and over so that he wouldn't forget anything he has to say to him.

Satisfied with his memorization Kouki excitedly walks out of his apartment immediately his brown eyes brightening up seeing the broad back of Kagami leaning by the rails as if he was waiting for someone. Kouki's felt his heart starts to hammer against his chest while silently reciting his answer inside his head.

"Okay Kouki this is now or never." Kouki thought to himself he was about to call out Kagami's name when a shrill voice of a girl cut him off.

"Taaaaaiga!" Kouki watch as the beautiful blonde girl pounce on the taller red head hugging Kagami from behind him.

"W-What the heck Nina! W-What are you doing here?!" Flushed, Kagami pry the clingy girl off him.

Nina rolled her eyes, "I'm here to see you!" She said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Go home!"

"Nope no way! I'm here to stay." she said with a huffed.

Kagami turn away from the blonde that's when he notice Kouki was behind them looking hurt.

"K-Kouki I..." Kagami scramble to explain but Kouki ignored him and walk towards the elevator.

"Oh who's that cute boy Taiga was he your friend?."

"Knock it off Nina." Kagami said following Kouki's trail.

"What's the harm? I just wanna be friends with your friend I am your fiancé after all!" She announce happily making Kouki internally flip out.

Unanswered question filling up his mind.

* * *

"Uh, Furihata-kun?" Kuroko called out his blue eyes staring straight at the book Kouki tore into two.

Realizing what he had done Kouki profusely apologized to Kuroko.

"S-Sorry Kuroko-kun I...you lent this to me but I was careless and tore it!" Kouki said as he tried to put the two separated part of the book together as if it will be glued back together again when he does. (But it doesn't)

"It's fine Furihata-kun you didn't tore it on purpose and I understand that you're frustrated."

"I-I am not!" Kouki denied indignantly.

"Do not lie to yourself Furihata-kun."

Kouki look away.

"Is it because of Kagami-kun and his _fiancée_," It sounds like a question but it doesn't.

"N-No of course not! Why would it be because of Kagami-kun and N-Nina-san?!"

"What a reaction Furihata-kun." Kuroko gave him an amuse look.

Kouki scowled Kuroko is definitely enjoying this.

"You know you don't have to deny anything."

"I am not denying anything!" He yelled in frustration, "He can be with any girl he likes after all that's the way it should be!" During his rant he didn't notice that Kagami has approach them.

"Hey," Kagami said with a scowl his thick eyebrows meeting in the middle.

"What are you two doing."

"Nothing Kagami-kun we're just talking." Kuroko explained.

"Then why I hear yelling."

"None of your business." Kouki snapped as he walk away from the two.

Kagami was about to follow Kouki when Tsuchida call out for the red head.

"What?" Kagami snapped.

"A blonde girl claiming your fiancée is here!" Koganei announce cheekily with a loud voice the entire gym can hear him.

"What? No!"

Kouki looks down the folders on his arm his brown eyes squinting in anger and _jealousy_.

"Taigaaaaa!"

Kouki clench his fist as he heard Nina call Kagami by his first name.

"Kouki I..." Kagami call out to the brunette.

"Just stay with your fiancée."

* * *

Kouki lock himself inside the store room putting all his frustration on cleaning the remaining basketball balls in the basket.

"He can be with her for all I care!" He said as he threw the ball on the row of balls he already cleaned. "I hate him!" even from inside the store room he can still hear the blonde's voice calling out for Kagami's name makes his blood boil. He only stop what he was doing when he felt his phone vibrate inside his pocket. His anger quickly evaporated out of his system when he saw the caller's name flashing on his phone's screen.

**Incoming call...**

**Akashi**

* * *

**OMG! **

**Akashi will finally make an appearance :D**


	7. To Make You Feel My Love

**NOTE: This chapter is dedicated for Akashi's birthday on December 20! Belated Happy birthday Akashi my loves! **

**and sorry Jimbei-chan this is for AKAFURI fans chapter only. This chapter gives some glimpse of AKAFURI relationship before things goes south for them :( **

* * *

**Quarter Seven**

**"To Make You Feel My Love"**

* * *

One chilly night at Akashi household. Kouki and Akashi are huddled together in one thick blanket while doing their assignment, books sprawled on to the coffee table while they're slump on the carpet when suddenly out of nowhere without no warning whatsoever the brunette turn to face Akashi.

Noticing Kouki has turned to him probably to ask him for the formula for their math assignment Akashi turn to face the blushing brunette.

"Do you need something Kouki?" Akashi asked.

"I like you Sei-chan!"

Kouki confessed as he turned to look down his feet after brieftly glancing at the red head's perplexed look on his handsome face he wasn't exactly waiting for a favourable answer from the Akashi Seijuro his childhood friend his _almost_ adoptive brother but this is his only chance. He cannot contain his feelings anymore and blurted it out in front of Akashi.

"I-I know t-this might gross you out but I_ really_...really..."

"Kouki can you look at me while you speak." Akashi said sternly, Kouki wince completely forgotting that the red head doesn't really like people looking away from him while they talk to him. But how can he look at Akashi especially now after he confessed to him? But then again...

Kouki bit her lip, flushed and a mess he look up to the red head his hazel eyes immediately caught the sight of that georgous crimson eyes.

"I-I'm s-sorry!" he apologize profusely.

"You don't need to say sorry Kouki." Akashi chastised his childhood friend without breaking his eye contact with the obviously nervous brunette.

"I..I you really don't need to..."

"Are you taking back your confession Kouki." Akashi questioned his head inclined for a moment right there Kouki can swear he can see briefly through the red head's serious facade it's as if the red head was...pouting? But Akashi Seijuro don't pout!

"N-No! O-of course not Sei-chan!" Kouki paused as he swallowed hard his hazel eyes suddenly filled with stone determination before he decide to face the red head again, "I...I really _really_ like you Sei-chan I always have been since we we're kids...when we both got stuck inside the maze garden at your family's house in Okinawa y-you made sure I was okay...you comforted me when I was having a panic attack...y-you made me feel safe taking the fear away from me." Kouki was brought back from his reminiscing when he felt his heart skip a beat at the sound of Akashi's soft chuckle.

Darn! He'll bet everything to hear him laugh and see Akashi smile again.

"Thank you for telling me how you feel about me Kouki."

After that Kouki's heart and memories are in shambles. All the things around him doesn't matter as the red head put his hand at the back of his neck pulling him closer for a moment right there Kouki felt he was in one of those nightly romantic drama when the leading man was about to give a kiss to his leading lady. Kouki felt his whole body tingle in pleasure. As Akashi's breath touches his skin sending a shiver down his spine travelling throughout his whole body. For a moment its as if that he is only living for the sake of existing right in this moment as their lips touches gently. Kouki wanted to melt in his arms. So this is what it feels like to be kissed by the person you love. It feels thrilling and fulfilling.

He almost whine as Akashi pull away from their kiss but in return the red head lean his forehead against his their noses touching dramatically. Kouki felt weak in the knees if it wasn't for Akashi supporting his weight we would have crumbled from the intensity of what's happening.

All things right now feels like happening in slow motion the only thing that is missing is a theme song Kouki laugh inwardly at the thought.

Akashi pull away a bit from Kouki so he can see the brunette's face his other free hand caressing his cheek.

"Kouki..." Akashi said his name as if it was a delicacy his voice velvet and smooth.

"S-Sei-chan...?"

"I like you too."

"R-Really?"

Akashi chuckled.

"Do you doubt my word?" Akashi didn't wait for his answer though as he captured his lips for another kiss but this time the kiss wasn't tender like the first one. This kiss is searing and deep, Kouki gasped as Akashi bit his lip pushing his tongue in him. Wow! This kiss was different it felt sensual he really want to just keep kissing the red head but his lungs are demanding oxygen.

"Kouki breathe through your nose..." Akashi said in between kisses his both hand cupping both of the brunette's cheek, feeling overwhelmed with the lack of air and his saliva dripping down his chin he gently pull away from their kiss pulling apart his blush as he sees a trail of saliva an evidence of their recent connection breaking as they pull away from each other.

"I-I'm sorry...I..." Flushed once again Kouki hid his blushing face from the red head.

"It's fine Kouki...perhaps I've been a bit forward..."

"N-No I...it's not it...I just...this is my first time..._you know_..." if possible Kouki is redder than a tomato now since this is the first time someone had kiss him like this and for in fact that this was his first kiss he didn't know what to do at their current situation.

Akashi chuckled as he plant a kiss on his forehead. Damn Akashi really enjoy making him all giddy and a blushing mess.

"I guess I should teach you how to then..." Akashi said pulling him for an embrace.

"T-Teach me?"

"Yeah." Akashi nodded, "Be prepare though I am a strict teacher."

* * *

Kouki sighed its been five months since he confessed to Akashi and now they're boyfriends but they're yet to have an official date together since they're both busy with school and club activities. He feels a bit down because of it but he can't really complain since working with this team and playing basketball, winning the competition are important to Akashi, _to his boyfriend_. Darn it! He feels giddy like a girl all of the sudden!

"Kou-rin are you alright?" Momoi asked once they're finished stacking the files for the night snapping the brunette back to reality.

"Yep, I'm fine Momoi-chan."

"I told you Kou-rin just call me Satsuki.." Momoi pouted cutely.

"S-Sorry Momoi-chan I-I will try." Kouki said nervously, he might be familiar now with the others like Kuroko and his classmates Kise and Murasakibara but he's still awkward on calling each others their first name.

"Hey Tetsu don't lie down like that on the floor!" Aomine yelled at Kuroko who's lying face down the floor.

"Please let me rest in peace here Aomine-kun." Kuroko said with muffled voice.

Aomine visibly twitched.

"Like hell I will stand up Tetsu or I will kick your ass!"

"Mou...Mine-chin so loud." Murasakibara said nonchalantly as he eat his snack.

"Shut up Murasakibara!"

"Kurokocchi don't die on us now!"

"Kise don't be a fool! Kuroko will not die just because of exertion just give him time to catch his breath." Midorima said while adjusting his glasses.

"Aww so mean Midorimacchi!" Kise whined like a hurt puppy.

"Please let me rest all of you." Kuroko said once again.

"Then rest properly Tetsu!"

"I'm going to ignite pass you one of these days Ahomine-kun."

"A-Ahomine?!"

"The title kind of fits you Mine-chin." Murasakibara said amusedly.

"Ahahaha Ahominecchi!"

"Shut your trap Kise!"

"So mean!"

Before their squabble turn to world war three Momoi decided that someone should stop them.

"Everyone please calm down!"

"WE ARE CALM!" All of them said in unison except Kuroko and Murasakibara.

Momoi sighed deeply before turning to face the brunette.

"You should go and find Akashi-kun,"

"Sei-chan?"

Momoi nodded with a knowing smile on her face.

"He's looking for you I believe. Good luck Kou-chin!"

"U-Uh yeah thanks Momoi-chan."

"Your welcome Kou-rin!"

Once inside Coach Shirogane's office there he immediately sees Akashi alone with a piece of paper on his hand.

"Sei-chan you were looking for me?" Kouki said to get the red head's attention.

Akashi put the paper away before turning to face the brunette with a smile.

"Yes I did."

"How can I help you with?" Kouki asked thinking Akashi called out for him for club related stuffs.

"I asked coach Shirogane to cancel club activities for Saturday." Kouki stared at Akashi dumbfounded this was the first time Akashi asked for practice to be put on hold and he's sure it wasn't easy for him to convince coach Shirogane to cancel practice since their coach is a terrifying one if he wants to be.

"B-But club activities are important Sei-chan."

Akashi chuckled.

"Not as important as you my Kouki." Akashi said closing the distance between them his hand found its way to the brunette's cheek.

Kouki couldn't help himself but to surrender at the warm feeling of the red head's touch before he knew what he was doing he's already leaning to his boyfriend.

"I know I've been neglecting you."

"N-No you're not! You're busy and I understand that."

"But that makes you lonely..."

"Y-Yeah...but..." Kouki bit his lip, he don't want to be a burden to Akashi just because of his selfish whims.

"You are allowed to have such whims Kouki and so I decided to reward you."

"R-Reward me?" Kouki blushed, he didn't know if he want to feel embarrassed on Akashi's insinuation or be excited at what's coming to him.

Akashi chuckled again.

"Well we can start now...as I recall you are long overdue for a kissing lesson." Akashi teased making Kouki flushed redder than before.

"W-W-Wha...what did you..." Suddenly Kouki was rubbed off the ability to talk properly. Kami-sama! He feels hot and if its possible he can imagine a steam coming out of his ears.

Akashi chuckled once again as Kouki's reaction.

"Mou...you are _cunning_ Sei-chan." Kouki pouted.

"And so are you my dear Kouki..." Akashi said as he slowly lean in to give a peck on the brunette's lips getting him off guard.

"S-Sei-chan...?"

"You should realize by now that how you got me under your mercy my dear Kouki."

"I-I am?"

"Yes...you are." and with that they kiss again without a care to the world around them unaware that their world will soon crumble down.

* * *

Saturday came and Kouki still couldn't believe that this day will actually come! Right now he's with Akashi Seijuro his boyfriend of over five months and this is their first date together! What surprise him though that Akashi decided to bring him in an amusement park out of all the places he could imagine Akashi bringing him on a classy restaurants and stuff but_ not like this_ not in an amusement park!

"Kouki I should've just bought the entire park for the day this line is ridiculous." Akashi said with stern look on his face, Kouki smiled in return though he had told Akashi that he didn't have to do such extremities for their date. He also told Akashi that its more fun to have dates with lots of people around since it feels more normal than having a date on crowd-less place. "Are you listening to me Kouki?" the red head asked as he turn to face the brunette.

"I-I am!"

"Hmm." Akashi said unconvinced.

"Seriously I was listening..." Kouki said staring at his boyfriend, Akashi's only wearing his casual clothes a powder blue long sleeve shirt rolled up until his upper arm and onyx skinny jeans. Damn even in his casual clothes Akashi still looks _so_ hot.

"And oh! To pass the time I brought some Sudoku here..." Kouki said pulling the book of Sudoku out of his bag.

"Sudoku?"

"Yep! Want to help me solve some of it?" Kouki frown when he heard Akashi chuckle.

"You're so cute Kouki."

Kouki blushed, "I-I am not! I...I just thought while we wait our turn to the roller coaster w-we...you know..." he said hiding his blush behind the small Sudoku book.

"Give it to me."

"Eh?"

"I'll help you answer some of the problem in your book." Akashi said kindly while reaching out for the book on Kouki's hand.

"R-Really?"

"I believe you heard me Kouki."

Kouki blushed.

"O-Okay..." Kouki said as he shows the unsolved problems on the book.

Kouki watch as Akashi reads the book's problems with a serious look making him blush more. God! Akashi's so _so_ handsome he couldn't believe they're dating now.

Kouki then flinch as Akashi remove his attention from the book to him the brunette look away guilty of being caught staring at the red head but then Kouki felt a hand turning his chin back his eyes immediately filled with the red head's image. Kouki's heart skip a beat as Akashi lean in to his level and give him a kiss that ended so soon much to his dismay.

"You were looking at me as if you were begging for a kiss..." Akashi chuckled.

"S-Sei-chan!" Kouki blushed.

Akashi pull Kouki closer to his chest when he did a girl from the opposite line was already staring at them. Presumably the girl saw them kissing but unfazed by her reaction Akashi put his finger on his lips as if silencing her playfully.

* * *

They left the amusement park after 5pm and now Akashi is driving them to some place he didn't know. Kouki tried to ask Akashi about their destination but the only answer he got from his boyfriend that _it was a secret_. Kouki pouted he wasn't really a fan of surprises so when he saw the 'You are leaving Tokyo sign' as they drive pass the highway he became worried. Where are they going exactly?

"Sleep Kouki I'll wake you once we're there." Akashi said glancing at the brunette for a quick second before turning his attention to the road again.

"But I'm not sleepy!" Kouki protested while fighting a yawn. True he was getting sleepy but he don't want to sleep especially Akashi's with him!

"Don't be stubborn dear...I promise I'll wake you up when we arrive at our destination."

"I'm really not sleepy." Kouki pouted as he thought to himself.

* * *

"Kouki wake up we're here." Akashi said waking the brunette gently.

Kouki groaned on his sleep.

"Where are we Sei-chan?" Kouki asked sleepily.

"We're in my family villa just an hour away from Tokyo."

The Akashi family villa is an old English styled, Kouki feels like they're in some kind of a western movie.

"Why are we here Sei-chan?" Kouki asked as he flopped on the covered sofa.

"We're staying the night here."

"E-Eh?" Kouki's heart skip a beat at the new information, good lord! The thoughts are scrambling as embarrassing thoughts flooded his mind.

Akashi chuckled, "Easy now...we won't do anything you don't want to Kouki you have my word on it." he said turning the lantern lamp hanging on the wall illuminating the room with it. Kouki wanted to blame it to the light...yeah maybe its because of the romantic vibe coming out of that light from that lamp his vision of Akashi is even more godly. His hazel eyes watch as Akashi take a sit beside him their body just inches away from each other.

"Did you have fun today Kouki?" Akashi asked the brunette who turn to face him closing their distance.

"Yeah I did Sei-chan." Kouki answered quickly, **of course I had fun! I'm with you! **Kouki had the urge to tell Akashi but he couldn't he was too shy to say anything embarrassing out loud.

"I'm happy to know you had fun Kouki."

"I'm always happy...especially with you Sei-chan." Kouki feeling bolder he straddle Akashi's lap his hands on both the red head's exposed shoulder.

Akashi didn't say anything instead he continue to stare at Kouki his crimson eyes focus to him only making the brunette a bit self-conscious.

"I-I ah...uhmm...s-sorry!" realizing his boldness and due to his embarrassment he tried to move away but Akashi place both of his hand to his waist preventing him from leaving. "S-Sei-chan!"

"Oh...Kouki..." Akashi said as if he was having a hard time breathing his usual crimson eyes are now a bit darker. "You really have no idea how you can easily rile me up."

"I...I'm sorry?"

Akashi chucked, "No of course you are not sorry."

"S-Sei-chan I..I want..." Kouki blush, how can he say he wants Akashi to touch him when he's feeling so embarrassed?!

"Say it Kouki...I will not do anything unless you tell me what you want." Akashi smirked making Kouki shiver. Good lord! That smirk will be the end of him one day!

"P-Please..." Kouki said his hand fumbling with Akashi's unbutton clothes.

"Please what Kouki?" Akashi teased.

"_T-Touch me..." _the brunette said so quietly that even a fly couldn't hear his voice.

"I can't hear you Kouki."

"P-Please touch me Sei-chan...I-I need you..."

"Kouki why are you_ so_..." Kouki yelp as Akashi lift him up his arms supporting his weight immediately he wrap both his arms and legs on Akashi like a koala as the red head carry him up to the master bedroom.

**That night was their first time making love and it was truly a beautiful night.**

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry for the late late late late chapter for Akashi's birthday! And yeah please bare with the mistakes and grammars I'll correct it after :D And yep this is the last update for this year! Merry Christmas everyone and see you all in 2017!**

**After Note: **Is there any AkaFuri fans out there reading this? Want some continuation? Then please show some love!

I'll continue this or I might write some smexy scene if I get a few more reviews. _Hopefully_!

This chapter is dedicated to AkaFuri past on how they started to date and so on.

If you wanna read more please please please tell me what you think leave a review!

**I'm gonna run a poll now. For Tear of Our Past pairing!**

**Who you want to be the final pairing for this story? KagaFuri or AkaFuri? **

**Please vote on my author page! :D **


	8. One brokenheart gets two people together

**Tears of Our Past**

**"Did I change or did you just stop loving me?"**

* * *

**Special thanks to: **Z0E the Queen,icyng,kroscetish,Lean Aviliansa,YatogamiKushina,Jimbei22,Amanotaku,AkaFuri for reviewing!

**Poll update**: Akafuri or KagaFuri? **Akafuri** 6 **KagaFuri** 3 **Write two ending for each pairing** 2

**Keep the votes roll!**

* * *

**Quarter Eight**

**One broken heart gets two people together...**

* * *

It took a lot of courage for Kouki to answer Akashi's call and not just ignore it and now he is facing another dilemma knocking at the door where Akashi is he's been telling himself to do it to get things over with but no matter what he can't get himself to do it. After club activities he had rushed to meet up with Akashi's driver who's already at the entrance. The driver had drove him to the hotel where he was told Akashi's waiting for him.

Its been six months since he last seen Akashi and now they're one door apart from each other he didn't know if he could take to see his ex boyfriend again.

_"If we see each other now what should I even say to him?"_ Kouki thought to himself. After seems like an eternity he steeled his heart and his resolve lifting his hand to let Akashi know about his presence when the door open itself and on the other side of it was the man he once loved. _And maybe still loves._

Once he saw the glimpse of his face Akashi's face he immediately notices the red heads mismatch eyes...

Kouki's tears started to gather at the side of his eyes his heart starts to beat faster and when he started to speak he almost forgot how to breathe.

"I've been waiting."

it was Akashi but he wasn't _his _Sei-chan...

"A-Akashi-kun."

"Come in Kouki." Akashi said as he step away from the doorway to let him in to which he did.

Kouki stepped into the room his heart beat furiously he look back at the closing door at the corner of his eye and once the door close it wouldn't open again till morning.

* * *

"I thought I told you not to bring me anywhere you please." Kagami said in irritation as Nina drag him by his arm.

"What's the big deal? Let's just hang out like we used to do before I mean it's the weekend Taiga no school no practice so let's just enjoy!" Nina said as she tighten her hold on the red head's arm leading the tiger as they walk down the grand hallway of the hotel. "You've been so irritable since last night what's gotten into you?"

What's gotten into him? Kagami scoffed, he was pretty tick off that ever since last night after club activities he had hope that he could talk to Kouki but he was told by their coach that the brunette had already left and when he tried to pay him a visit on his apartment he wasn't there he also tried to call him but Kouki wasn't answering. It's easy to say that his night had been full of frustration. And now Nina is dragging him wherever she please.

"Taigaaa~" Nina sang.

"Whatever." Kagami shrugged his shoulders he had gave up getting her arms off him its a useless struggle since the more he pry her arm away from him she just tightening her hold around him like a snake will do to his prey.

"Okay we're here!" Nina announce happily as stopped in front her hotel room.

"Finally." Kagami grumbled as he massage his aching arm he had lost the feeling of it since Nina kept on tightening his hold on it.

"Wait just a bit I'll get my key card." Nina said more to herself as she started to search for the key of her room inside her bag.

Kagami sighs as he stand next to his childhood friend and wait for her to find the key to her room from the corner of his eyes he saw a familiar figure coming out of room next door. His heart beat quicken once he has full view of Kouki coming out of the room. And what's got his full attention is the visible tears coming out Kouki's already swollen eyes.

"Kou...ki?" Kagami said slowly.

"K-Kagami-kun?" Kouki stuttered as he sees the red head with Nina.

"Kouki." Kagami's crimson eyes widen as another red head come out of the room where the brunette is.

His confusion turn to anger the next thing he knew surprises the two other teen and even himself as he grabbed the other red head's collar upwards his dark crimson eyes meets the mismatch hues of the red head.

"Let go off me." Akashi gave him a dangerous look.

"Taiga what are you doing?!"

"K-Kagami-kun it's fine let him go please!" Kouki begged.

Kagami growled but he let go of the red head roughly if it wasn't for Kouki begging he would have done much more.

"Taiga hey what's going on?" Nina demanded as she stand next to the taller red head.

"I'll call Chusuke to bring you home." Akashi said to the brunette.

"N-No its fine I can go home by myself." in shame Kouki left in a hurry.

* * *

_"Why did you even consider meeting up with him Kouki? You're so stupid!" _Kouki scolded himself as he remember what happened last night.

_..._

_"Come back to me..."_

_"Eh?" Kouki's eyes widen in surprise, did Akashi just told him to come back to him?_

_"Come back and live with me in Kyoto." Akashi repeated as he sits down the couch his crimson eyes focus on the brunette's hazel once._

_"W-Why?" Kouki wanted to know why Akashi wants him to come back to him...  
**He wanted to know why.**_

_"What do you mean '**why**'..." _

_"I want to know why you want me come back...I-I want to know..." Kouki said quietly while he play with his hand on his lap. He was getting nervous so nervous for Akashi's answer. But what if Akashi told him his reason will he agree to come back to him? Does he want to be together again? Or not? if Akashi told him he still love him what will he say? Then there's Kagami...he's so confused..._

_"You know why Kouki..."_

_"A-Akashi-kun...I..."_

_"Akashi-kun? Is that all I am to you Kouki?" Akashi said as if he was hurt._

_"P-Please Akashi-kun d-don't change the subject." Kouki said timidly he didn't know why Akashi's prolonging this matter he wants to know his answer now._

_ "W-What am I to you Akashi-kun." _

_"I love you Kouki..." Akashi sighed._

_"E-Eh..." Kouki's heart quicken hearing Akashi said those three little words to him made him tear up._

_"That's what you wanted me to say right?" The red head continued._

_"A-Akashi-kun?"_

_"Don't get me wrong I still love you Kouki but you understand why we can't right now.." There are two reasons why they broke up one was what happened back in Teikou and second was... Kouki shook his head forcing himself not to think about more depressing thoughts. The most important thing was he concluded that the man who's standing next to him was **still** not the man he loves but the reflection of the man he once was. _

_And that broke his heart once again._

* * *

Kouki didn't know how long he had kept on running from that horrible, **awful** place. His legs were protesting against the unbearable and unexpected pain, his heart felt like it will break any moment, and salty tears continued to stream down his cheeks. He felt helpless as he finally collapsed onto the ground, hugging his knees close to his chest. _I probably look like a lost puppy in the middle of a crowded street,_ he thought miserably. _If only things didn't change if only his Sei-chan was here to tell him things are going to be alright his Sei-chan will tell him what to do..._

_If only he didn't change...they'll still be together..._

It was a big mistake meeting Akashi last night it was a huge mistake if he didn't met up with him he wouldn't have feel this pain again. It was Akashi but it wasn't his Sei-chan how can he be so dumb? He knew this already from the start but his dumb naive heart just wouldn't listen to his brain. And now look at what happen...

"Kouki?"

He froze. He knew that voice.

"K-Kagami-kun?"

Indeed, it was the glowing Kagami kneeling down before him like he was Prince Charming.

"Are you alright?" Kagami smiled, handing out a wrinkled tissue from his pocket and began wiping the tears off of Kouki's cheeks. With this free hand, he rearranged his auburn locks, wet and sticky on his face, and brushed it behind his ear. The gentle act of kindness from him made his heart ache even more. He couldn't help himself but to hug him for support and comfort; right now at this very moment he didn't care if they were in the middle of the sidewalk, or that bystanders were scrutinizing and bad-mouthing them for publicly displaying affection right now. Right now, he's the only person who understands him in this world.

Right now he needs a shoulder to cry on.

* * *

**A/N**: One tender moment for KagaFuri and heartbreak scene for AkaFuri :D

**Some mistakes are corrected** :P

Hope you enjoyed this chapter** Jimbei-chan**! Kafuri scene yey!

**Please Review!**


	9. Because you are worth waiting for

**Sugarcanes- **KagaFuri is a new crack fic that comes out from this crazy mind of mine hehe I'm happy you like them and find them cute! :D Please continue reading and supporting this!

**kroscetish**\- I hope Sei-chan change too! Your votes will decide for what will happen later as the story goes on! :-P

**Lean Aviliansa- **I want to give him a hug too!

**Jimbei22-** Okay this is your full on Kagafuri chapter! Hope you'll like it! :D

* * *

**"I was made and meant to look for you and wait for you and become yours forever."**  
― Robert Browning

* * *

**Quarter Nine**

**"Because you are worth waiting for..."**

* * *

Sobbing onto Kagami's chest Kouki found solace he didn't know how long he was there but it seems like eternity. Kagami pull away for a bit his thumb tracing on his skin wiping the tears that roll down his cheek.

That gentle act pinch the heartstrings in his heart as he felt like crying again.

* * *

"Come in." Kagami said as he led the brunette inside his apartment.

"Sorry for intruding." Kouki muttered quietly as he entered Kagami's apartment he wasn't really going back together with the red head after what happened earlier at the sidewalk but on his haste to escape he forgot his school bag and his keys back in the hotel. So he had no choice but to agree when Kagami offered that he can stay in his apartment till he got his bag and keys back.

"Want some water, juice? Or something to drink?" Kagami asked as he check his fridge for drinks to offer.

"No I'm fine."

"You should drink some water then you cried a lot you know." Kouki watch as Kagami pour a water in the glass, he flinch a bit as the red head close their distance again to offer him the cold water.

"I-I'm really fine."

"Just drink." Kagami sternly insisted.

"Thanks." he murmured a thank you before drinking the water in one go.

Kagami sighed as he sits down the coach next to Kouki, "You don't have to be uneasy around me I'm not asking anything and yes I love you and I want to I know what happen but if It'll make you uneasy then I won't ask just please let me be here for you."

"Thank you for being here for me Kagami-kun." Kouki said looking down his lap he was embarrassed that Kagami saw him in that vulnerable state.

"I'm glad I did...see you though...crying like that in front of someone must have been hard and It made me want to take care of you and just hug away your worries."

"So how's Nina-san?" Kouki said changing the topic. He doesn't want to talk about this again.

"She's fine...listen Kouki...Nina she's just a childhood friend."

"I-Its okay you don't have to explain Kagami-kun."

"No its not okay...I want to tell you that there's nothing going on between me and her...and that fiance thing it was only decided by our parents nothing official...I don't like her period." Kagami said while staring right through Kouki's hazel eyes. "So...that guy back there..." he trailed off as unfamiliar feeling well up inside him like a torn pricking his heart just the idea of Kouki being together with_ that_ guy for the entire night makes his blood boil._ Who the hell is that guy to Kouki?_

_"_Sei-chan's my _ex_ boyfriend." Kouki said confirming the red head's suspicion. "He was the reason why I'm here..."

"Do you...still have feelings for him?" Once Kagami asked he's already regretting it. What would he do if Kouki gave him an unfavorable answer?

"I...I don't know..." Honestly Kouki didn't know his own feelings does he _still_ love Akashi? That's the question he couldn't answer but Kagami...he is like Akashi before Akashi change...before everything and everyone he ever known changed. Kagami's a good guy and he doesn't deserve to wait for someone like him. Steeling his anxious heart he decided to think of what to say with determination in his brown eyes he turn to face the red head who's already looking his way again.

"K-Kagami-kun...about my answer." Kouki stuttered as he find his words to say.

"I told you...you don't have to say anything now...I can wait...till you come up with it."

"I...I don't want you to wait Kagami-kun." Kouki started as he clench his hand into a fist on top of his lap, "Because that'll be unfair to you."

"I said I can wait..."

"But why? Why do you want to wait for someone like me? I'm no better than anybody I'm _not_ that worthy..."

"Kouki..."

"You're better to be with-" Kouki was unable to complete his words when suddenly he felt warm moisture on his lips. _D-Did Kagami-kun just kiss me?!_ Kami-sama his heart's felt like jumping out of his chest! Kouki felt like he was in some sort of sappy Japanese drama this shouldn't happen in real life but its happening this just felt surreal. He watch Kagami as he take his hand.

"Never say that about you...you are better than anybody else...you are worthy of everything..." Kagami said kissing the back of his hand his eyes focus solely to the brunette.

The way his dark crimson eyes feels like staring right through his very soul his heart pounding widely against his chest.

**"You are worth waiting for Kouki remember that."** Kagami said as he lean in to Kouki's level his free hand caressing the brunette's cheek kissing him again this time on his lips.

* * *

**Note: I know this seems rush and short but I really wanna update this! Yay! Any errors and mistakes will be corrected later.**

**Please Review!**


	10. This Trip is going to be interesting

**"Don't rush into love. You'll find the person meant for you when you least expect it."**  
― Franzie Gubatina

* * *

**Tenth Quarter**

**"This trip is going to be interesting…."**

* * *

A few weeks after that fateful incident he had countless messages and voice mail in his phone some are from his close friend since childhood from where he spent his life in the orphange and most of the texts and calls are from Akashi. But he wouldn't answer any of it. Its time for him to truly move on…or well _try to_…ever since that night Kagami had kissed him he couldn't stop thinking about him.

Every time he would blush at the sight of him, or when he stare at the empty space he starts thinking about him and whenever their skin touches even just for a few seconds his heart felt like will jump out of his chest. That kiss changed the dynamic between them. Well _he knows _that Kagami already has feelings for him but after **_that _**night he's become more aware of_ him. _It wasn't uncomfortable but it felt amazing.

Kouki unconciously traces the line on his lips remembering Kagami's warm lips against his is **_just_**… _"Oh god! Just stop thinking about him and…Argh…" _All Kouki knows Kagami has lit a fire within him and the thought of that makes him blush even more. _"I feel like a pervert...somehow..." _Kouki facepalmed himself in shame.

"Okay class before I go let me remind you all about the annual Seirin educational over night stay at Honshu Island." The class's amazement snapped Kouki back to reality, god! How can he daydream of something so embarrassing?!

"Be prepared the trip will be for two days I expect you guys to be prepared class and as for your exam results will be posted after all of the students come back from the trip. That's all class dismiss." Their sensei said before he leave the room with test papers on hand.

"Oh boy I just wish I pass the exam." Kagami sigh in dread as he let the pencil roll on his desk.

"You will pass that pen you're using is after all Midorima-kun's lucky pen." Kuroko monotonously pointed out.

"That's one problem after another I don't wanna think that I pass because of Midorima's help." Kagami said his both hand cradling his head.

"Don't be overly dramatic Kagami-kun."

"You say that because you don't have to rely on anyone." Kagami sighed now his attention went from Kuroko to Kouki.

"Can you stop squirming idiot." Kagami said messing up the brunette's hair his face showing how amuse he was as he watch the smaller male jump uncomfortably at his touch. "_Damn he looks so freaking cute" _he thought to himself while futilely attempt to cover his blush with his hand.

"Hey stop it!" Kouki pouted as he rearranged his hair.

"Kagami-kun are you blushing?" Kuroko couldn't help but to tease the red head who in return grab him by his collar and shake him like a rag doll by the blushing tiger.

"Shut the hell up Kuroko." Kagami said as he shakes him.

"Uh..so are you coming to the trip Furihata-kun?" Kuroko asked the brunette while he dust his uniform with an imaginary dirt.

"Well its mandatory so I guess I have to go." Kouki said quietly while he play with his hand when he look up though he sees Kagami's already staring at him intently usually when you caught someone staring at another they will look away but of course Kagami's different instead of looking away he did the opposite he stared and focus his gaze more on him. God! He felt blushing again and before he could find out that he is he stand up in a hurry.

"Uhm..gotta go now...I-I need to go to t-the toilet!" Kouki stuttered as he hastily made his escape.

Kagami chuckled.

"Does he really have to announce that in front of everyone." He said leaning his back lazily against the wall.

"Well you really don't have to stare at Furihata-kun like that...staring is rude you know." Kuroko pointed out making the red head sputtered.

"W-What?! I am not!"

"Don't deny the obvious Kagami-kun."

"Well can you blame me? I can't help it...he's the person I love so of course I'll look at him...**_really_** look at him..."

* * *

At the day of the field trip every students in Seirin High school are gathered in front of the yard with buses parked in front of the school entrance.

"This trip will be exciting! I bought a limited edition nori flavored chips." Koganei said happily to Mitobe while Tsucchi grimace.

"Nori? Who eats nori flavored chips." Tsucchi commented with disgusted look on his face.

"Oh my friend you're saying that because you haven't tasted it..." Koganei said wrapping his arm around Tsucchi confidently, "I promise once you tasted you'll love it as much as I do!"

"Uh...no thanks." Tsucchi declined.

"What are you doing Hyuga?" Riko asked as she skip towards the Seirin basketball captain while looking over his shoulder.

"Well I thought that maybe I can help you and Furihata with the new training regime for the team...this trip will also help us train as well." Hyuga said rubbing his chin.

"That's a good idea but we should inform the teacher in charge first before we do that." Riko added while he stare at Hyuga's scribble.

"Yeah I'll talk to them with you."

"Why don't some couples go to the gym? Because some relationships don't work out" Izuki said with an impressive glint on his eyes.

"Shut up Izuki." Hyuga said from his line.

"Wow...Hyuga-senpai's hearing is amazing." Kawahara said sounding impressed to Fukuda.

"Hah...that's captain for you." Fukuda sighed.

...

"Apparently the bus has three sitters and luckily for us we're sitting next to each other." Kuroko announce.

"The three of us sitting together?" Kouki asked once again, _so I get to sit next to Kagami-kun and Kuroko-kun? _

"_Hah _I'll call the window seat!" Kagami said hooking his bag on his shoulder.

"Hey! That's unfair I wanna sit down the window seat!" Kouki followed suit but gasped when he felt his arm being grabbed his face felt heating up as Kagami close their distance that he can almost feel his breath against his skin.

"Want my seat?" Kagami asked the brunette with a smirk.

"U-Uh...yeah?"

"Then..." Kouki gulped as the red head lean in to his level until his lips are a few inches away from his ears. "You can have my seat..." Kagami continued.

"But I want something in return." The red head said suggestively making his heart beat against his chest faster than ever before.

Kouki was tempted to ask what Kagami wants in return but in his nervousness he ended up pushing the red head away from him sending him down the ground.

"Hey what's the big idea?!" Kagami growled in annoyance. The commotion they created gain them attention from their classmates.

"S-Shut up!" Kouki said flushed in anger and embarrassment as he climb up the bus leaving the shadow and light staring after him.

"You're too forward Kagami-kun." Kuroko commented as he follow the brunette.

"Shut it Kuroko." Kagami said as he followed the phantom sixth man.

_"This trip is going to be interesting." _Kuroko thought as he stare at the scenery from his seat.

* * *

**Review Reply: kiema01 : **I hope so too! Votes will decide who Kouki will end up with! :D

**Rookieintraining**\- Thanks for your vote!

**Sugarcanes- **Yep! It's a tough decision indeed! But votes will help Kouki decide! For some reason KagaFuri is gaining numbers and thanks for your review! I love reading your reviews :D Please let me know what you think of this short chapter! :D

**Lean Aviliansa- **Hope this answer your question even just a bit! Please tell me what you think! Thanks for the review anyway! :)

**Jimbei22- **Hope you like this chap as well!

**kroscetish- **he really needs all the luck he can get! HAHA thanks for the review!

And as for my loyal reviewers I decided to leave a sneak peak for the next chapter :) HAHAHA

**Sneak Peak: **"They said the inn is haunted."

"What?! Ghost?!"

"Calm down Kagami-kun."

"Shut up! I am calm!"

"Wait? What?! Where's Kagami and Furi?!"

"They're missing? We have to find them!"

"Listen...I...really**_ really_** like you..."

**...**

**Review please? :D**


	11. I should've protected you better

**Tears of Our Past**

**"Her lips were drawn to his like a moth to a flame." **  
― Anya Seton, Dragonwyck

* * *

**Eleventh Quarter**

**"I should've protected you better"**

* * *

Once they've arrived at their destination the teacher in charge gave all the instruction papers to everyone. It was decided that after every students are settled in to their room everybody must get together for the start of the activities that day.

"Okay, listen up guys." the teacher in charge said getting their attention immedieately everyone cease their conversation to listen. The teacher in charge cleared her throat before proceeding to her announcement. "So I will explain the one and only rule that all of you must follow until the end of this trip. anyone who will be caught together during the curfew hours and lights off hours will be punished. We don't want any trouble do we guys?"

"Eh, what if-" One of the student said trying to protest on the rule but she cut him off. "That is the rule no one's allowed to break it. If someone is against it. Feel free to leave." She said with authoritative tone on her voice. "Now, go to your own room with your roommate. Quickly put away your clothes and after that prepare yourself for dinner. All of you should be at the hotel restaurant lobby seven o'clock sharp or else no dinner for all of you. After that we have to meet up here again to start the activities. Is that clear?" After her stern announcement she ordered all the students to go in their designated rooms.

Damn Chie-sensei's so strict..." Koganei paled hugging himself a shiver ran down his spine. Mitobe gulped and nodded silently agreeing to his bestfriend.

"Ah!" Izuki yelled as if he just had a eureka moment, "I wasn't originally going to get a brain transplant, but then I changed my mind." the eagle eye expert said out of nowhere. But it only irked the certain Seirin basketball captain.

"Koga you'll be a starter once we get back to school." Hyuga said an angry vein popping out of his head.  
"Oi! Hyuga!" Izuki called out to their captain.

* * *

"Aah damn it." Kagami cursed as he threw his bag over the floor while he lie down the bed with a permanent scowl on his face.

"Kagami-kun can you please stop throwing stuffs when you're pissed about something." Kuroko said calmly scolding the red head.

"That damn class president is doing this on purpose." Kagami said while glaring hard on the ceiling as if skinning his invisible enemy.

"I doubt it."  
"Yeah I_ know_..."Kagami admitted, "I'm just being miserably unreasonable..." He couldn't take the frustration anymore so he sits up and face the bluenette. "What a load of crap Kirino was spouting about assigning us on alphabetical order when the sensei's seated us _together_ in the bus in the first place?!"

Kuroko sighs, "I can change rooms with Furihata-kun but I doubt that the class president will agree to it."  
"T-That's not what I meant man! its _just_..." Kagami trailed off as he realize what he was saying he's being embarrassingly unreasonable again. "Damn lets just forget about we ever talk about this." Kagami said as he lie down the bed again looking defeated.

"I will never forget about this."  
"Kuroko-teme!"  
"_Never_."Kuroko said stubbornly.  
"You're impossible Kuroko."  
"And your _impossibly_ dumb Kagami-kun."  
"Urgh..shut up Kuroko..." They we're interrupted when one of their classmate barge inside their room.  
"Hey can't you knock?!" Kagami said his thick brows meeting in the middle.  
"Its time guys the sensei's calling us to meet up!"

* * *

Once Kuroko and Kagami rejoined the others they spotted the certain brunette's already on the line together with their class.  
"What's the ruckus about?" Kouki visibly flinches at the sound of the red head's voice behind him the reaction that didnt went unnoticed by the bluenette who didn't say anything but only gave knowing smile to himself.  
"Chie-sensei just announced that we're all going to participate at the courage test." Kouki informed the two new comer.  
"Courage test?" Kagami asked having no idea what's about to unfold. Instead of answer the brunette shove a pamphlet on the red head's chest.

"Ouch what the hecks that for?!" Kagami winced in annoyance while he massage his now sore chest.

"That's for you to read." Kouki said without giving him a glance with a suspicious blush painting his cheeks.  
"Read it to have an idea what's courage test is Kagami-kun." Kuroko said monotonously as he picks up the crumple paper off the floor and handed it back to the fuming tiger.

"Yeah whatever." Kagami shrugged as he snatch the pamphlet off the bluenette's hold and read the bold print letters on it. As he did every letters gave him chills.

'**How do you react when faced with danger, or painful or difficult times? Are you impulsive, reflective, or do you hesitate? Face your fears!'**

Kagami trembled as he turn to face the two, "Is this what I think this is?!"  
Kuroko nodded.  
"For any consolation you know its only the third years trying to scare us." Kouki said to no one in particular making the red head visibly shiver in fear. Ghost scares the hell out of Kagami more so than dogs (ex. Nigou).  
"Don't worry Kagami-kun...Kuroko-kun and I will protect you." Kouki reassured the trembling red head teasingly.  
"Shut it I'm not scared!"

* * *

Kagami jumps on his feet as they heard another shrilling scream just near them.  
"Kagami-kun want me to hold your hand?" Kuroko said with his usual unreadable look on his face but for the red head it felt like the bluenette's teasing him.  
"No thanks." Kagami declined as he turn to look around.  
"Furihata-kun and his partner went the other way Kagami-kun so you won't see him till we finish the test." Kuroko said ending the red head's futile attempt to look for the certain brunette.  
"I _know_ that Kuroko." Unfortunately the more he denies the truth the more the red head become agitated._ Unreasonably_.  
"I can't believe you're that frustrated that you aren't partnered with Furihata-kun."  
"I said its _not_ that Kuroko. I know it can't be helped I shouldn't be acting like _this_...so _immature_...but... " Kagami scoffed as he run his fingers on his crimson locks, "Damn.." He cursed as he gritted teeth. "I can't believe this time will come and I'll be saying this...but do you know the feeling of wanting to see and wanting to be close with someone you like?" Goddamn! He's _right_ talking about feelings and shit is embarrassing as hell.

"I can't say that I know what you're feeling Kagami-kun but I have an idea do not worry though tomorrow the basketball club will have a quick training session so there will be a chance for you to see Furihata-kun aside the assembly meeting."  
"Yeah." hopefully Kagami thought.  
Another piercing scream and shout for help interrupted the red heads train of thought his heel moving forward unconsciously as his mind immediately recognized the voice. And without thinking the red head run towards _him_.

"Wait Kagami-kun!" Kuroko called out to the red head but it fell on deaf ears.

...

* * *

Once Kagami arrived at the scene he immediately sees Kouki holding on to the loose branch on the ground while he dangled dangerously by cliff with nothing to support him.

"What the hell happened?!" Kagami didn't waited for answer though when he hurriedly went to the brunette's aid pulling Kouki's arm back up but the branch that the brunette's had been holding on to finally cracked.

"K-Kagami-kun please let go I-..."

"SHUT UP AND HOLD ON TO MY HAND, IDIOT!" Kagami shouted at him the red head's sweat dripping down his skin as he put all his effort to pull the brunette up but then the ground underneath him finally gave away suddenly the two of them are falling.

"K-Kagami-kun!"

"Kouki!"

**There was shouting and then nothing...**

* * *

In his haste to find someone for help Kuroko bumped into someone so hard it sent them down the ground with him on top of the unknown stranger.

"Ouch that fucking hurts!"

"_Language_ Hyuga!" Izuki chastised the Seirin captain for cursing.

..

"Shut up! Someone knock the air of my lungs of course I'll-..." Hyuga blinks as he inspect his surrounding, and then he paled when he noticed that no ones around him. Did he just bump into a super formidable wall of a ghost? The hell?! He couldn't believe that courage test can be this scary!

"Uh...Hyuga-senpai I'm here." Kuroko said waving his hand on the surprise captain.

"Kuroko?!" Both Izuki and Hyuga screamed in fear as Kuroko caught them off guard.

"Please do not shout captain, Izuki-senpai." that annoyed the Seirin captain and captured Kuroko into a head lock.

"Itai-desu Hyuga-senpai." Kuroko said as he tried to wiggle free from the captain.

"_Don't_ make fun of us Kuroko." Hyuga said in contain anger as he mess up his kouhai's blue locks.

"It's Kagami-kun and Furihata-kun wahh..."

"What happened to those love birds then." Izuki blinks. Love birds?

"You know about them captain?" Kuroko asked surprise that their captain knows about Kagami's little _feelings_ for their team manager.

"Yeah I'm _not_ dumb...but anyway what's with them Kuroko."

"Furihata-kun and Kagami-kun has fallen down the cliff."

"WHAT?!"

"And now we lost sight of them."

"They're missing? Then we have to find them!"

"We need to inform the teacher first where we're going Hyuga."

"Go inform the teacher in charge then and go tell the others about the situation." Hyuga said to Izuki who nodded. "Let's go Kuroko show me where they fell."

Kuroko nodded determinedly.

"Yes please follow me Hyuga-senpai."

* * *

"Hey are you okay, Kouki?" Kagami asked worriedly.

Kouki nodded, "Yes, I think so.." he moved his legs and tried to stand up but a searing pain on his ankle send him back down the ground again.

"W-What? What's that? Are you hurt?!" Kagami asked as he inspected the part of the brunette's leg.

"M-My ankle hurts." Kouki said while clutching his swollen ankle tears gathering on the sides of his eyes as pain pierce through his senses.

"That doesn't look good." Kagami commented quietly.

"Y-Yeah.." Kouki agreed quietly.

Kouki yelp as Kagami lifted him up bridal style his arms automatically wrap around the red head's shoulder for support.

"K-Kagami-kun p-please put me down!" Kouki blushed his heart pounding against his ribcage so hard it hurt, kami-sama they're so close to each other he can feel the red head's breath on his skin sending shiver throughout his whole body.

"Don't squirm so much..." Kagami said as he started to find some shelter for them.

"I must be heavy p-please put me down." Embarrassed Kouki hid his face on Kagami's chest. God this is so cheesy he feels like some Disney princess being carried by their princes but he wasn't and he will never be.

"Just shut up and let me take care of you."

Kouki didn't say anything instead he took this chance to stare at the red head. His usual crimson eyes are stern and serious unlike his usual teasing demeanor his two way thick eyebrows are strangely cute so as his nose and lips. Realizing what he was thinking Kouki slap his face mentally.

_"You're starting to fantasize again Kouki! Argh! Stop it!" _Kouki scolded himself.

* * *

Once Kagami found a cave he carried him inside and settled him down he then remove Kouki's shoes and socks then fold his uniform pants until it reaches the top of his knees. He then proceeded to inspect the brunette's ankle. Kouki screamed in pain as Kagami touched it.

Tears clouded Kouki's hazel eyes in pain.

"It hurts."

"I know." Kagami said gently, "Bare with me a little." he said as he supported the brunette's ankle in raised position.

"Ow..." Kouki winced in pain.

"This is all I can do since we don't have any ice pack to apply pressure on your ankle." Kouki's eyes widen as Kagami take off his t-shirt revealing his muscular physique making him blush.

"W-What are you doin- ouch..."

"Don't move so much idiot!" Kouki watch as Kagami held his swollen ankle gently applying a bit of pressure on it using his own shirt.

"I'm not first aide specialist but I've seen coach do it for everybody so..." Kagami trailed off.

"T-Thank you Kagami-kun."

"Still painful?"

"Y-Yeah..." Kouki nodded, he flinch when Kagami cursed and punch the ground with his fist.

"Damn it." Kagami sounds like he's in pain.

"Are you alright Kagami-kun? Did you hurt yourself?!" Kouki asked, if Kagami injured himself helping him he wouldn't know what to do knowing that he was the reason why Kagami Taiga injured himself.

"I'm fine...the cliff wasn't that high..." Kagami explained.

"B-But..."

"You got hurt...I should've protected you better."

"Kagami-kun it's not your fault that I got hurt...its _my_ own fault for getting myself in that situation in the first place."

"_Still_..."

"Kagami-kun _I'm fine_ because of _you.._."

Kagami moved closer to Kouki his lips on his. It was a short kiss but it was enough to shake his whole being. His eyes wide as he looks at the red head.

"K-Kagami-kun?" Kouki asked his widen brown eyes trained to Kagami who's holding on to his injured ankle as if it was a porcelain glass that will break anytime, he then flinch a little his heart beating against his chest as he watch the red head trail soft kisses from his feet to his swollen ankle making him shiver. "W-What are you...that's dirty Kagami-kun..." he felt his breath hitch as the red head finally turn to face him his intense crimson eyes darker than usual his eyes focus on him as if he was staring at his very soul.

**"There's no part of you that's dirty, Kouki."** Kagami said intensely as he continue to trail kisses on his leg.

* * *

**A/N: That end part for me is a bit intense! HAHAHA**

**Sugarcanes**\- His puns are bit funny that came from Google haha. Anywho please tell me what you think of this chapter :) And yeah thanks for your review too! I'm always looking forward to those :)

**Lean Aviliansa**\- Yeah I think he's cute too! :D

**kroscetish**\- Yeah Kagami's _such_ a tease! Hope you like OOC Kagami lewls coz he'll get even more sexier and yeah I like KagaKuro too but I have other plans for Kuroko so he won't be heart broken :)

**Please Review!**


	12. So that's what you've been up to

**Tears of Our Past**

**"Love is sweet when it's new but even sweeter when it's true..."**

* * *

**12th Quarter**

**"So that's what you've been up to.."**

* * *

Kouki woke up his body feeling sluggish and heavy he sat up but automatically regretting doing it as pain shot through his whole body. Wiping the tears that escaped his eyes he look up to see that he's still in the cave. And his injured feet is prop up on top of a make shift stump and a small fire sitting not far away from him. Kagami must have gone out of his way again for his sake. He frowned not liking the feeling of helplessness but he can't do anything about it he is dependent to Kagami now that he's injured.

"Oh..." Kouki gasped as he realizes that the red head is nowhere in sight.

He shifted on his seat carefully not to put more strain on his ankle. As anxiety starts filling him to the brink. Where could Kagami possibly be? He turn to look around the unfamiliar damp cave "Did he leave me behind?" he asked himself, feeling more scared than ever.

His fears evaporated though when Kagami reentered the cave with more firewood on his arm.  
"Oh you're awake."  
Kouki gulped looking anywhere but the red head, "Uh...yeah."damn this is awkward he really would like to look up to the tiger he doesn't want to appear rude after all he had done for him but he's still not ready to face him just yet. Kouki cleared his throat before speaking again, "T-Thank you for everything Kagami-kun." he thanked Kagami as he watch him add more wood to the fire.

"No worries." Kouki looks up to Kagami discreetly red painting his cheeks as he remember the feeling of the red head's warm soft lips against his skin. God! What in the world possess Kagami-kun to do that?! That's so embarassing!  
"How's your ankle? Still feeling the pain?" Kagami asked worriedly as he start inspecting on his ankle again.  
"It doesn't hurt that much if I don't move it." he said quietly.  
Kagami clicked his tongue,"It'll make me feel better if you don't feel any pain at all."  
"But its a bit better now...thank you again for taking care of me."  
"Why are you thanking me for? Baka, I told you I'm gonna take care of you so I did." he said poking the brunette on his forehead earning him a wince from the smaller male.

"That hurts!" Kouki pouted  
"That's the main idea bakaa."  
"You're unbelievable." he grumbled underneath his breath.  
"Anywho once your ready we'll walk back up the hotel I found a trail leading to it." Kouki perk up from the new information he just heard. "So we're not stuck here anymore?!"

Kagami sigh, "That's what I said."  
"Thank you really Kagami-kun I really don't know what to do if I got stuck here alone without you or anyone to help me." Kouki thanked the red head who scoffed in return as he run a finger on his locks.  
"Don't thank me yet when we get back you owe me a date." Kagami smirked, Kouki's brown eyes widen, Date? Who is he kidding?!

"I'm gonna look forward to it, Kouki."  
"W-What?! I-I didn't agree to it yet."  
"You seem to think you have a choice..." Kagami said with a shrugged.  
"B-But I." He couldn't finish what he was about to say when they saw flashes of lights and voices coming their way. Kouki squeaked on his place feeling scared he latch his free arm on Kagami's clinging on the taller male with his dear life. While Kagami remain calm but assumed a protective stance in front of him.  
All the anxiety and fear melted away when Hyuga, Kuroko and their class adviser came to a view.  
"Kagami-kun! Furihata-kun! Kuroko called out to the both of them. Kouki sigh in relief.  
"Hey Kagami, Furihata you guys okay?"  
"No Kouki's ankle is injured." Kagami informed the trio gravely.  
"Then let's-..." their class adviser didn't have to tell Kagami twice what he needs to do when the red head carefully scoop the brunette off his feet in bridal style making Kouki squeak and blush at the same time. God! This is so embarassing!  
"Lead the way." Kagami said to their sensei while he flawlessly carry the brunette like he weigh nothing.

* * *

"This is unbelievable." Riko sighed deeply.  
"But its better now that they already gave first aid to Furihata." Hyuga said while leaning his back against the wall.  
"So I can see some progress." Kuroko said quietly so that only Kagami

...

* * *

"So I can see some progress." Kuroko said quietly so that only Kagami can hear him as they stand at the foot of the bed where Kouki's resting while the doctor tend to him.

Kagami's brows meet in the middle. Progress? What the heck's he saying?  
"Don't act clueless Kagami-kun you know what I mean."  
"Hmm...maybe..." Kagami said with a glint on his eyes.  
Kuroko chuckled, "I take it as a yes then."

* * *

The trip ended up uneventful for Kouki since he was not allowed to join the activities because of his ankle. Though at the last day of their trip he was able to join them for the basketball club quick practice. And then now they're about to leave Honshu Island they didn't even have the chance to sight see due to the limited time they had but all in all everyone had enjoyed the trip.

"So we're seatmate again..." Kagami smirked as he took a seat right next to the brunette.

"W-What are you...? Kuroko sits there you know." Kouki reminded the tiger timidly with crimson hue painting his cheek.

"Kuroko who?" Kagami acted as if he didn't know the certain bluenette.

"Kagami-kun." Kouki said with a frown.

Kagami sighs, "He said he needs to talk to the class president about something so he's sitting with him now."

"Oh..." Really? Of all times Kuroko wants to play cupid he chose this time?! He really didn't want to be alone with Kagami right now its not because he hates him or anything its just being around him makes him squirmish being close to the red head is also bad for his heart since it always beat so fast when he's around him like he's going to have a heart attack not that he knows the feeling of it anyway. Kami-sama it's not as if he's in love with him or anything he just prefer that he wouldn't have to be close to him all the time.

* * *

Its been a week since they've come back from the trip his ankle healed, exams results are doing him good and the inter high treating the team good Kouki couldn't ask for more but his well deserved rest is interrupted when the sound of the doorbell, the sound of the door being kick and the sound of his phone ringing all at once woke up the brunette's _peaceful _slumber early that Sunday morning. Fuming he stand up to face his annoying guest.

"ENOUGH!" Kouki said angrily as he opened the door only to see Kagami on the other side of it. "What's wrong with you! Do you want to wake up the entire neighborhood!?" he said glaring at the red head.

"No, of course not baka I'm just waking you up." Kagami shrug his shoulders

_"So now I'm the baka?!" _Kouki fumed.

"It's our date today." Kagami said reminding the brunette.

Kouki flushed, It's their date today?! But he didn't even say that he's okay with it! _For god sakes Kagami-kun let me have some time to prepare myself! W-Wait! _That's besides the point.

Kagami sighs

"I heard on the news that it's going to rain today so..." Kouki said while in the act of closing the door but Kagami push himself in between completely coming inside his apartment. _Crap! I didn't mean to close it like that stupid Kouki what are you doing?!_

"H-Hey what are you doing?." Kouki asked as he found himself pinned against the wall with Kagami so close to him.

"If you don't want to go on a date then let's have some fun here in the house." Kagami said grabbing his wrist pinning it against the wall while his face heat up on the taller male's insinuation.

"W-What?!" Kouki fumbled on his words.

"We can always have an indoor date as well if you want us to have more privacy or we can go out for an outdoor date all in all I don't mind _Kouki_." Kagami said huskily.

"W-Wait a minute" Kouki said as he tried to escape Kagami but he push him back on the wall again.

"I'm _not _waiting." Kagami said close to his ear. Damn it! He's not going to leave him alone until he says yes.

"OK FINE LET'S GO ON A DATE!" Kouki shouted nervously.

He gave up Kagami won.

"Hah- I knew you'd say yes."

* * *

Kouki wanted to back out is this some sort of a practical joke or what? He thought to himself as he stare at the sign in front of him. So it was Kagami's great idea to bring him on the same amusement park Akashi brought him for their first date back in the day. He couldn't say he don't want to come in though since Kagami already had bought tickets for the two of them.

"Let's go." Kouki blushed as Kagami intertwined their hands together.

"Waah..Kagami-kun people might see us-..." God what is he thinking holding his hand like this in public?! "Kagami-kun?!" he called out again to the taller male but it seems like he didn't hear him but he's also suspiciously red.

"I don't care let them see." Kagami said as he lead him inside the amusement park.

Kouki blushed.

* * *

Amusement park are crowded in weekends especially Sundays when it's family day and couples are out to have a date as well. Since they've entered the park Kagami hasn't let go of his hand and even though he tried to unattach his hand Kagami just tighten his hold on it making him blush.

_"Kami-sama this is sooo embarassing!" _Kouki thought to himself.

"Let's go ride that roller coaster."

"What?!" Kouki squeaked as Kagami start to drag him to the rollercoaster line.

* * *

_"Is this some sort of deja vu?" _Kouki asked himself as he found himself lining up on the same ride before the only difference is that he's with Kagami.

"You okay?" Kagami asked worriedly his hand caressing his cheek gently while his other free hand rearranging his brown locks behind his ear. The act itself making him blush probably redder than before his heart beating so fast it felt like he's going to have heart attack in any minute.

"I-I'm fine." Kouki said as he look away not trusting himself to look at the red head when he's so flustered like this.

"Kouki look at me." Kagami said sternly. "Let me see your face."

Kouki's heart skip a bit.

"W-What? I-I'm looking." Yes, I know I'm not! Don't make things harder for me than it already is please! Kouki thought to himself desperately. His work's cut out for him though when Kagami cup his chin making him look up to meet Kagami's dark red eyes.

"There much better." Kagami said with a thoughtful smile on his face while his free hand continue to carress his cheek.

"Uhm..K-Kagami-kun the people..." Why is he doing this? Doesn't he care that people might be already looking at them?!

"Let them look let them stare I don't care..." Kagami shrugged.

Kouki frowned at the red head's carefree attitude.

"Anyway I have a new game app that I uploaded last night wanna try it out while we wait for our turn?" Kagami asked but didn't wait for the brunette for answer when he fish his phone out of his pocket. "Okay here look its quiet the addicting game try it." He said showing the app to Kouki.

"A basketball game app?" Kouki said as Kagami let him borrow his phone.

"You'll enjoy it."

A few minutes later Kouki is hooked Kagami is right he enjoy playing the game.

Kouki's brown eyes flashes as he hit another high mark toppling the high score as he sets a new record. In his excitement he tugged on Kagami's coat repeatedly getting his attention.

"Kagami-kun look I've beaten your top score!" Kouki said in excitement while he shows Kagami his score for proof.

Kagami frown, "What? No way that's true."

"Hey! It's true dummy look!" Kouki said as he continue to wave the phone in front of the red head.

"Let me see..."

"Yeah here..." Kouki said phone held up high for Kagami to see but he ended up gasping when the red head pull him by his arm he didn't have a chance to react when warm moisture captured his lips. If he's red before he's much more redder now what in the world possess Kagami to kiss him in public he never know. After seems like eternity the red head broke their kiss while he just continue to stand on his spot as if his soul left his body.

"That's your reward." Kagami winked at him.

"R-Reward?!" Kouki stuttered his eyes wide in surprise his mouth wide open.

"You two it's your turn." The man said informing them for their turn.

"Let's go it's our turn." Kagami said pulling Kouki with him who's clearly still in daze.

* * *

"Well that was fun." Kagami commented after they rode the rollercoaster and now they're resting by the fountain area. Usually when he rode the thrilling ride he would be scared but the entire ride he didn't even scream like he used to or get scared like the others instead he felt numb as the kiss continue to flood his mind.

Kouki covered his face with his hand why in the world is he letting Kagami kiss him like that? He could have easily push him away but he didn't.

_"What's wrong with me?!" _Kouki thought to himself.

"Let's try another ride come on." Kagami said pulling Kouki on his feet.

"W-Wait!"

"I'm not wating." Kagami said playfully. "Which ride you wanna try?"

"Uhm...I..."

"Taigaaa!" Kagami squeaked as the blonde jump on his chest and gave him a bear hug.

"N-Nina? What are you doing here?!" Kagami said gruffly as he try to push his childhood friend away from him.

"Ain't it obvious? I'm here to join you when Kirishima-san said you got tickets here from him I got here as soon as I can." Nina explained while she clung on Kagami.

"How in the world did you find us?"

Nina rolled his eyes, "Duh, it's the perks of being the grand daughter's owner..." she shrugged like it's no big deal.

"Nina listen Kouki and I are kind of..."

"What?" Nina interrupted the red head.

"You see we're in a..." Is he actually going to tell Nina they're on a freaking date? !

"Uhm...Kagami-kun y-you should stay with Nina-san I-I'll just go home."

"What?!"

"You see? Furi-chan is giving way let's go on a date Taigaaa..." Nina said playfully nuzzling her cheek on Kagami's arm.

"I-I should go..." Kouki stammered.

"Yep, see ya Furi-chan!"

"You're not going anywhere." Kagami said as he finally freed himself from Nina his hand snatch Kouki's wrist stopping him from going anywhere.

"K-Kagami-kun.."

"Taiga?" Nina called out to the tiger.

"Sorry but I can't be with you today."

"B-But Taigaaa." Nina whined.

"Don't be stubborn." Kagami snapped. "I don't wanna see you right now so go home."

"K-Kagami-kun..." Kouki noted Kagam's short temper when it comes to Nina.

"Can't I just come with you guys? I mean come on it takes me a lot of effort to come here."

"It's not our fault you decided to just invite yourself to our _outing_..."

"Come _on _Taiga don't be cold hearted I am your Fiancée after all!"

Kagami sighed in irritation.

"Furi-chan please knock some sense to Taiga.." Nina plead pitifully.

"Nina I said..."

"Uh...I-I don't mind."

"Kouki..."

"Nina-san can join us."

"Yay! You see it's fine let's go Taigaaa!" Nina said latching at Kagami's arm once again.

"Nina let go." Kagami snapped as he remove Nina's arm around him roughly.

"Taiga's in the bad mood." Nina teased, "He has his monthly period now." she joked following the red head.

Kouki sighed watching Kagami and Nina's back suddenly feeling kind of disappointed but decided to push it aside though he flinches when Kagami turn to their eyes meeting in the middle.

"Don't get left behind baka." Kagami said stopping on his tracks to wait for him to catch up.

"Let's go Furi-chan let's grab some lunch!" Nina said urging him to move along.

"Y-Yes..."

* * *

Kouki couldn't sit still playing with his hand on his lap currently the three of them ended up in a chic private restaurant for VIP visitors of the park.

"Did you guys know that its hard even for frequent customers or celebrities to get a reservation for this restaurant?" Nina asked with a big smile on her face while she sits next to the red head, "It's hard but we got our table without waiting in line...perks of being the grand daughter's owner." Nina bragged cheekily.

Kagami sighed in boredom

"No one cares Nina."

Nina pouted.

"Oh shut it."

"These are your order." The waiter set their order on their table with finesse.

"Oh wow these looks good!" Nina commented as she inhaled the delicious aroma of the food set on their table. She then proceeded to cut her steak and give the slice to Kagami.

Kagami frowned.

"What?" He asked roughly.

"Say 'ah'.."

"I can cut my own steak." Kagami said ignoring Nina's attempt to flirt. "Kouki start eating before your food gets cold."

"Ah...y-yeah t-thank you for the meal." Kouki said as he eyed his share.

"So what are you guys doing here?" Nina asked.

"Uh well I..." Kouki fumbled for an excuse. Well he couldn't say they're in a date obviously!

"None of your business." Kagami said snappily.

"Boo Taiga why are you so in the bad mood."

"Well since you asked me I..."

"Kagami-kun d-don't be so rude to Nina-san..." Kouki called out Kagami's attitude to Nina.

"Whatever." Kagami shrugged his shoulder, "You have ketchup on your lip." he said to Kouki who wipe it with the back of his hand but instead he manage to just spread it. "You're hopeless." he said as he wipes the remaining sauce off Kouki's lip with his thumb his next move however made him blush when Kagami lick the ketchup off his thumb.

"Oh wow...I didn't know that you guys are _that _close." Nina commented after witnessing such daring act.

"Yeah so what."

"Nothing just saying."

* * *

After eating lunch Nina excused herself telling them that she has to stop by her uncle's office and that she will be back to rejoin them. Kouki sighs as he stare at the gloomy sky. It looks like it's going to pour. What happened earlier still bugged him like how can Kagami can do those stuff in front of Nina his Fiancé no less? Or kissing him in public like its normal? Doing embarrassing things casually like that drives him into overload. The more concerning is the fact that even though they're not in a relationship he didn't even stop Kagami's advances in fact he didn't mind his kissess.

"Let's go?" Kagami asked snapping the brunette back to reality.

"Uh...Nina-san said that we wait for her." Kouki reminded the tiger.

"Who cares? Let's go." Kagami said grabbing his wrist.

"W-Wait Kagami-kun." Kouki didn't have any choice though as the red head dragged him outside the restaurant.

"Okay let's continue our date." Kagami said pulling Kouki with him but the latter didn't budge.

"Nina-san said to wait."

"Kouki we're on a date." Kagami reminded the brunette. "Who cares what she said? She's the one who forcefully joined us."

"But she's a girl Kagami-kun."

"So what if she's a girl?"

"And she's _your _fiance..."

Kagami sighs, "She's not my fiance it was only decided by our parents but I only see her as a younger sister that's it.."

"But it doesn't look like she shares the same feeling as you..she likes you."

"That's her problem." Kagami shrugged. "Not mine..."

"Still.." Kouki couldn't continue what he was about to say when he felt droplets of water against his cheek. He looks up the sky to see the clouds became darker and rain started to pour heavily immediately soaking them wet.

"Kouki...can I kiss you?"

"Eh.." Kouki blinks and blush at the same time as the rain continue to make things hard for them to see each other.

Kagami smiled though he didn't wait for his _ok. _Kouki watch as the red head lean in slowly to his level their noses touching dramatically as their lips found each other Kagami bit his lower lip making him gasp his hand at the back of his neck deepening their kiss.

...

Kouki's so screwed literally.

The kiss feels like its melting him away.

_A kiss in the rain really? How cliché is that?_

* * *

"Here it is Nina-sama." The man said handling the blonde a picture.

"Good, thanks." Nina said as she stared at the CCTV captured picture on her hand.

Her gaze burning at the brunette's image as _her Fiancée and him share a kiss._

"_So _this is what you've been up to..."

* * *

Note: Oh god oh god! This is the longest chapter I've ever written for this fic! Literally I've been working at this chap in the bus and now in my room all day. Lol Hope everyone enjoys reading this chapter as much as me writing it!

To answer the reviews

Sugarcane- yeah maybe or maybe not lol I have a plan for baby kuroko lets wait and sew! Thanks for ur review though! I always enjoy reading it.

Kroscetish- I'm happy you like the previous chap! I wonder what your reaction for this chap! Please let me know!

Yayoi- Are you shipping them or what?

Jimbei22- hehe what do u think?

Lean Avilliansa- yeah poor him but thank god he's all healed up!

Nearo O'nealey- lol me too! I feel the same way! I want a bf like him!

**Please Leave a Review it push and inspires me to update faster! See ya next chapter everyone :)**


	13. There's no such thing as fairytale

**"Fairy tales are more than true: not because they tell us that dragons exist, but because they tell us that dragons can be beaten**

**-Neil Gaiman, Coraline**

* * *

**13th Quarter**  
**"There's no such thing as fairytale"**

* * *

Kouki eyed the movement of the clock's hand watching it move like a snail his heavy eyes drooping as an uncontrollable yawn came out of his mouth. _"God can't this clock move any slower?"_ the brunette ask himself as he straighten his body behind the counter. Working your late night shift after school and club activities really taking a lot of energy.

Since the team's has two matches a day and long hours of training his mind's kept from thinking of things concerning the certain tiger he had to admit that lack of attention from the red head kind of disappointing but there's no way he will ever admit it. Kouko blushed as he slap himself painful enough to make his cheek red.  
"How can you even think of something like that?!" Kouki berated himself as he runs his fingers on his lacks in frustration. Darn it! I can't be thinking of something impossible to happen.  
"Koukicchi!" the brunette twitched at the nickname snapping him back to reality. There in front of him is the dashing blond in his glory. "It's been awhile Koukicchi I didn't know you work here!" Kise said in all his hyperactive self.

"Uh..K-Kise-kun w-what are you doing here?" Kouki blinks, surprise of the blond's sudden arrival.  
Kise pouted cutely, "Well you see Kurokocchi invited me!"  
"Kuroko-kun did?" Kise nodded with a smile.  
"Please don't make a scene here Kise-kun." the bluenette said suddenly appearing beside Kise who jolted in surprise.  
"Kurokocchi don't do that again you're gonna make me have a heart attack! ?mou~" Kise sniffed like a hurt puppy.  
"I've been here next to you Kise-kun." Kuroko murmured as he drinks his vanilla milkshake.  
"Uhm, what are you two doing here?" Kouki couldn't help but to ask, he never told anyone that he works here.  
"We're buying some ice pops." Kagami said gruffly as he place 2 dozen boxes of popsicles on the counter.  
"Oh..." Now its Kouki's turn to flinch suddenly he couldn't look up to his friends. "O...okay..."

"Geez Kagamicchi how can you eat such sweet stuffs like that." Kise said with a grimace. "And after eating such big meal."

Kagami shrurgged his shoulders, "Well I like it."  
"Next time you should definitely join us for practice Koukicchi!"  
"Practice?"  
"Uhuh.." Kise nodded.  
"We were practicing at the basketball court just one block away from here Koukicchi plus it'll be convenient for you as well..."  
"Uh...oh yeah l-let's see.." Kouki said with a force smile while he scan the items on the register.  
"So what time you're gonna finish your shift Furihata-kun?" Kuroko asked changing the subject.  
"I still have an hour to go."  
"Oh that'll be eleven then." Kuroko concluded.  
"Yeah."  
"That'll be pretty late want us to stay behind and wait for you Koukicchi?" Kise said leaning on the counter in anticipation.  
Kouki looks up glancing at the red head's direction only to see his crimson eyes staring back at him. He gulped a big lump in his throat his heart beating so fast against his chest. "Why is he feeling this again?" damn it! he cursed inwardly.  
"N-No!" Damn he said it more forcefully! Clearing his throat, "Uh...I mean no don't wait for me Kise-kun and Kuroko-kun lives far from here Kagami-kun also..." he said glancing quickly at the red head. "It'll be late when I finish and I don't want you guys to be in trouble with your parents."

"I guess that'll be troublesome..." Kise commented with a disappointed sigh, "Maybe next time though..."

* * *

###

"I'll be going now thank you for your hardwork!" Kouki bowed to their store manager before completely leaving. Once outside though he stop on his tracks when he sees Kagami sitting on the guard rails right outside the store.  
"Why in the..."  
"Finished?"Kagami asked standing up from his seat closing his distance from the surprise brunette.  
"W-What are you doing here Kagami-kun?" he asked but it earned him a poke on his forehead instead.  
"Of course I'm here waiting for you bakaa." Kagami said while messing with his hair and the brunette's so flustered to even protest leaving him just staring at the red head's broad back.

* * *

Their way to the station went on without a hitch not like the rush hour there only countless people in the train so both of them are able to seat down on their way home.

"So...you always come home late when you're working there?" Kagami asked beside the brunette breaking the unnerving silence between them.  
"Yeah." Kouki replied timidly.  
"That's too late..." Kagami said it as if he was complaining.  
"Umm.. its alright I don't mind doing long hours since I really need the money." the brunette explain with a tired sigh since he has no parents or a guardian to support him he has to work extra hard on his part time jobs to pay his rent and for his everyday expenses. Good thing though he didn't have to pay for school tuition fees since he's a scholar. Kouki sighed again.

_'Being an orphan is so hard."_ Kouki thought to himself.  
"From now on I'll wait for you to get off from work."  
"Eh?" before Kouki could even react a sudden halt of the train carriage send him towards Kagami's chest with a yelp. Remaining passengers let out a cry once the lights went off.  
"You okay?" Kagami asked his bangs covering his eyes his hand cupping the brunette's chin making the smaller male look up at him.  
"U-Uh y-yeah?" Kouki's eyes widen when he felt a warm moisture on his lips. Holy mother of everyone! Did Kagami just stole a kiss from him? Before he can even react the lights of the train are back on again.

_"We are sorry for the inconvenience but rest assured everything are back in order and the train will continue on its service."_

Kouki can't even register in his mind what's happening at this very moment but all he knows was his heart is beating faster than it did before._ 'Am I falling in love with Kagami-kun?"_ A question he kept on not wanting to answer.

But having these feelings feels like he's betraying his promise to Akashi.

_"What should I do?"_

* * *

###  
Morning, that Saturday Kouki woke up early to meet up with Riko at Maji he was getting ready to leave his apartment when his phone on top of the nightstand went off he picked up the ringing device to look at the screen he knotted his forehead to see the caller is an unregistered number.

"Who is this?" he thought to himself.

* * *

"Thanks for meeting up with me in such a short notice..."Nina said once Kouki arrived.

"Oh its fine..." He said once he was settled. "You said it was important...so...I came as soon as I can." Kouki said timidly as he turn to look up to the blonde. "You want to talk about something with me Nina-san?"he asked while waiting for the blonde to finish her coffee.

"I'm not going to beat around the bush anymore Furi-chan I'll be honest with you and I want you to be honest with me too..."

"Uhuh.."  
"Do you like Taiga?"  
"W-What?" Kouki blinks, did he just heard what he think he heard? His mind immediately raced back that time Kagami kissed him that day in the amusement park. Flustered he clutches at the strap of his bag tightly. So someone saw them that day...and that someone is not just someone...of all the people Nina had to see that.  
"It's a question answerable by yes or no Furi-chan, clearly my question wasn't so hard to answer." Nina said her voice unusually hard and cold a contrast of her typical overzealous personality. "I'm asking you again Furi-chan do you like _my _Fiancée.." Nina then produce a cold hard evidence settling it on top of the table for the brunette to see.

Kouki's brown eyes widen in surprise he struggle to pick up the paper with his shaking hand. The picture was taken during their 'date' in the amusement park. And there's no way he can explain the situation in the picture and expect the girl to believe him.

"You are aware that _you _and Taiga can't be together right? Not only because the obvious reason that the two of you are both guys he has me and we're going to get married after high school and even if Taiga chooses you his mom won't be accepting his _relationship _with _you_."

Kouki clenched his fist on top of his lap, of course he is well aware that the two of them can't be together. Taiga and him in a relationship there's no way it can happen. Kami-sama he can't believe that this is happening _all over again_.

"This is just a phase for Taiga and unfortunately you are the focus of his fixation but it'll be over soon as you know it..."

"I-I know that! I..."

"Oh Furi-chan...there's no such a thing as a fairytale you and Taiga together will never happen..._ever _so if I were you I'll stay away from him if not I will spread these pictures and you don't want that to happen to _your _dear _Kagami-kun _right?" With that Nina left the completely distraught Kouki.

* * *

**A/N: Be strong Kouki! :)**

**Thanks for reviewing everyone! You all know who you are I can't thank you enough :)**

**Please be a cutie and leave a review?**


	14. Please let the time stand still

**The higher you build walls around your heart, the harder you fall when someone tears them down.**

—Unknown

* * *

**14th Quarter**

**"Please let the time stand still.."**

* * *

Kouki's life after that fateful day become even more hectic with school work and with the team's rally for the finals everyone was focus are filled with practice. Kouki hug his binder close to his chest as he stared at the certain red head's broad back talking with Teiko's former phantom sixth man ever since that day at the cafe with Nina he had limited any conversation with Kagami if possible he only talk to him if its really necessary like basketball stuff in practice and if its time to leave he had practiced the act of disappearing like Kuroko would do.

"Its better this way.." Kouki thought to himself he can't bring Kagami down with him like that he's better stick with straight and narrow than being with the boy that will only give him nothing but embarassment.

"Hey!" He gasped as he felt his upper arm being grabbed from behind looking up to his shoulder to see the certain red head visibly panting to catch up with him. "You walk too fast now huh." Kagami said but never releasing his hold on Kouki's arm.

"Uhm..." Kouki blush the feeling of Kagami's skin touching his giving him a shiver down his spine.

"Let's go home together."

"N-No..." Kouki bit his lip, damn! That sound so forceful.

"Why not?" Kagami frowned. Crap, now what? He can't think of lie on the spot. He's useless that way he can't even lie to save his life.

"I...I still have to bring the book I borrowed to the library." He bit his lip as he lie he really didn't have to bring the book back to the library and truthfully there is no book to bring back its just that he can't be alone with Kagami.

"It's already late at night." Kagami pointed out with a frown.

"Well...Asahina-san trusts enough to lend me the key to the library since I used to work there before." Kouki reasoned out meekly, please just leave me alone... Kouki thought to himself silently praying that Kagami will leave him alone already.

"I'll come with you then."

"Eh.." Kouki blinks, looking up dumbfounded at the stubborn Tiger.

"I said I'm coming with you baka~..." Kagami said poking his forehead fondly.

"O-Ouch..." Kouki winced, "That hurt!" he pouted cutely.

"That's the main idea baka." Kagami said gruffly.

"S-So you wanna hurt me then...is that it?" Kouki said his adorable pout never leaving his face.

"Never." Kagami said with his deep husky voice.

Kouki's heart skip a beat as his pair of hazel eyes was ultimately lost to Kagami's dark crimson eyes who's staring right back at him with so much intensity that he might as well get lost and never come back from its hypnosis.

"You know I will never do something that will hurt you I will always protect you."

"I..." Kouki couldn't finish what he was about to say when Kagami pull him closer from the back of his neck making his body collide against Kagami's own his face close to his chest as the fast car just drove passed them. If it weren't for Kagami-kun I will be...

Kagami pull away to look at the brunette's face both of his hand craddling Kouki's cheek, "Are you alright?" he asked his voice so husky and deep that it sent a shiver throughout his entire body making him weak in the knees if it weren't for Kagami holding him up he would've fallen already.

"I-I'm alright." Kouki stuttered, Damn it! Kouki cursed inwardly, Now I couldn't look at Kagami-kun's eyes all of the sudden! I shouldn't feel this...I shouldn't but...I can't help myself... Kouki thought to himself as he look up to Kagami once again gulping a big lump when he sees Kagami looking down to him his pair crimson eyes intently looking at him. He tried to look away but Kagami cups his cheek.

"Don't look away." And like hypnosis Kouki did as he was told.

* * *

"Taigaaa come on open up!" Nina said impatiently while glaring at her Fiancé's apartment door, she sighed heavily she's been trying to contact Kagami but to no avail his phone is turned off he's not in school when she visited earlier and now she's right in front of his house but he isn't home. Where could he possibly be? Nina growled in frustration.

**"That Furi-chan better not be with my Taiga or else..."**

* * *

By the time Kouki and Kagami arrived at the community library the whole building looks like it came out of some horror movie. It was dark and gloomy not only because its already nightfall but it actually started to rain and adding to the background is booming sounds of thunder and lightning in the sky.

In the dark hallways Kouki easily maneuvered himself inside (expertly) guiding himself and Kagami in the dark building without any visibility.

"Better turn that book in before ghosts comes out of their hiding." Kagami said behind the brunette making him flinch a little.

"S-Shut it!" Kouki said while expertly hiding his fear from the smug taller male.

* * *

Xxx

"Are you sure about this?" the unsure voice ask while hiding behind the shadow.

"Of course it is do not worry too much Koganei-senpai." Kuroko said next to the taller teen.

"Waah! D-Don't just pop out of nowhere Kuroko!"

"Shh.." Kuroko shush the older teen making the Seirin captain twitched in anger.

"Kuroko I should've known you're doing this on purpose..." Hyuga said while putting his kohai on a headlock.

"Itai-desu Hyuga-senpai."

"Oh shut up you guys they're gonna hear us!" Riko scolded the boys.

"It's their fault for running circles around each other.."

* * *

"Why did you scream all of the sudden?" Kagami asked in irritation, he had to rub both of his ears to get the ringing sound out of his system.

"Its dark!" Kouki gulped, the light that giving them visibility went off all of the sudden. He doesn't like dark places, he has to get out of here! He reach for the doorknob but it wouldn't budge.

"What?"

"What's wrong?" Kagami asked, as he joined the brunette.

"The door is not opening..." Kouki said looking back to the red head only for them to collide to each other, thankfully the red head's strong enough to support their combined weight (if not he's sure they already crash onto the floor) but the issue right this moment for each of them is how close their proximity to each other. Kouki couldn't see Kagami's face but he's sure their faces are just an inch to each other by the way he could feel his breath against his skin.

"W-What the heck is that?"

"Uhm..."

"Careful klutz." Kagamj teased as he let him go.

"Hey it was dark!" Kouki defended himself.

"Don't panic I'm sure you just lack grip." Kagami said as he tried to open the door as well but like what happened earlier it wouldn't budge.

"So?" Kouki urged the red head to speak.

"We're stuck inside."

"No this can't be happening!" Kouki said in horror.

No no no! He can't get stuck in this very scary dark place with Kagami and the very person he was trying to avoid no less!

No frigging way!

"This sucks..." Kouki grumbled underneath his breath, its because of this stupid lie that he ended up being stuck with Kagami. So much for his luck!

At the time like this cell phone is actually a god sent gift right now he immediately fumbled for his phone only to be totally defeated when he saw the device has no battery. Why did I forgot to charge it today?

But wait I can't still lose hope.

"Kagami-kun!"

"What is it?" Kagami asked with a frown.

"Lend me your phone!"

"I left my phone back home."

"What?! Everybody bring their phone with them all the time."

"Then why didn't you bring yours..." Kagami shot back.

"I did but I don't have any battery left."

"I left it at home because a certain someone kept on bugging me." Kagami said to no one in particular.

"So..where going to be stuck here the whole night?"

"Seems like it." Kagami shrugged his shoulders.

"Uh well..." Kouki trailed off, hugging his kees close to his chest. Guess he has to endure being engulfed by darkness.

"Are you alright there?" Kagami asked the brunette breaking the deafening silence between them.

"Huh?" Kouki asked as he didn't quiet hear what he said.

"I asked if you're okay there since there aren't any light over there." Kagami asked his voice echoing throughout the room. Kouki's sitting on the floor opposite the red head's direction.

"I'm fine."

"Why are you so far away from me? Are you thinking that I might do something to you..." Kagami said in amusement his red eyes trained to his hazel eyes intently.

"O-Of course not idiot!" Damn! He stuttered. Why is he stuttering for?

Kagami sighed leaning his back on the post next to him, "Being stuck here isn't such a bad thing..." he commented to no one in particular as he play with his hair.

"W-What do you mean?" Kouki asked without looking at the red head instead he kept his gaze on the floor since for some unknown reason he couldn't face him. "I'm sure your family is worried sick for you."

Kagami scoffed, "Dad's in LA busy with business stuff while my mother.." his voice full of contempt as he talk about his mother, "She's too busy to even care about me."

"I'm sorry."

"You don't have to."

"I didn't ask...I should've...as your friend i should've..."

"Its not your fault they're busy do not worry yourself dummy."

"But still..."

"I-I'm..." Before Kouki could finish what he was saying, a loud thunderclap scared the hell out of him.

"K-Kagami-kun!" -Kouki bolted uptight.

"What? You're not only afraid of the dark you're also afraid of thunder." it wasn't a question it was a statement. Kouki blushed in embarrassment.

He caught him there!

"W-Well y-yeah p-please come here! Kagami-kun.." He pleaded.

"Why should I? If you're scared then you come here." Kagami teased while running his fingers on his red hair coolly, "Besides you're the one who needs me so isn't it appropriate for you to come to me instead?"

Kouki growled, this little jerk! "There's no way I need you!" He said in embarrassment and anger, but as if in cue they both heard a moaning sound as if coming from beneath the earth. Looking at Kouki's reaction Kagami couldn't help but to tease the brunette again.

"It's up to you dummy...there's a ghost next-..." Kagami couldn't finish what he wanted to say when he felt the Kouki squeezed in beside him tugging his arm with his shaking hand.

**"Please let the time stand still."**

* * *

**A/N: sorry for late update, wrote this on my phone's word so it could be crappy all mistakes will be corrected once I got my hand to my laptop. Jimbei chan this is the update you've been waiting for! One bad news though after this I won't be able to update for 2 weeks since i'll be away for my overseas trip so see ya again folks after two weeks and one day :)**

**More kagafuri!**

**Please review!**


End file.
